Five days to go gay
by Amethystes
Summary: Chuck et Casey reçoivent un ordre de mission un peu particulier. Ils ont 5 jours : 5 jours pour se construire une couverture, en tant que couple homosexuel, ou bien ils risqueraient de faire foirer leur mission. Et ça, Casey ne le permettrait pas... (Contexte saison 1)
1. J-5

Hello !

Après des années d'absence sur le forum, je suis revenue poster une fanfiction. Celle-ci devrait être terminée pour une fois, puisque presque tous les chapitres sont déjà rédigés dans mon ordi, et il ne me reste qu'à les relire.

A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas s'il reste encore beaucoup de gens qui lisent des fanfictions sur ce site, et j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir de lecteurs pour celle-ci, vu qu'il s'agit d'une série qui commence à dater (mais bon, moi j'aime bien m'y prendre 3 plombes après tout le monde) et pour laquelle il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup d'écrits à l'époque. Mais bon, le show m'a donné beaucoup d'idées, et j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir. Donc si vous me lisez et que ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe en review, ça me rendrait très heureuse.

En tout cas je sors de ma zone de confort, pas de One Piece cette fois, du Chuck !

Cette fiction est un peu inspirée de celle de l'histoire de Lassroyale, "The Art of Kissing John Casey". Cette dernière semble malheureusement abandonnée, mais si vous lisez l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller la découvrir, je la trouve vraiment pas mal. Je me suis inspirée de l'idée initiale, mais le développement est assez différent, du moins je l'espère.

Pour le contexte : je la situe quelque part vers la fin de la saison 1, avec Chuck qui est toujours sous la garde de Sarah et Casey (je préférais la série comme ça personnellement, mais je ne l'ai pas fini, j'en suis à la saison 4). Vous repérerez peut-être quelques incohérences temporelles, j'ai notamment eu un doute quant à l'apparition du Fulcrum par rapport à la présence de Harry Tang, mais ça me semble être un détail secondaire.

Voila, c'est la fin de ma petite introduction, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture.

* * *

**J-5**

\- QUOI ? … C'est hors de question !

\- Ce sont les ordres, major Casey, lui rappela durement le général Beckman.

\- Non mais… ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria l'agent, enragé.

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous ne souhaitez plus être major, major ? demanda sa supérieure, la voix tranchante.

Casey resta bouche-bée devant les implications des paroles du général. Le menaçait-elle de le rétrograder ? Pour une histoire aussi stupide ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Beckman devant son silence. Je vous charge de mettre Chuck au courant.

Et elle coupa la communication. Casey resta immobile devant l'écran noir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folie ? Oui, il pouvait tout accepter… Tout, tout sauf ça ! A côté de lui, Sarah s'éclaircit la gorge, le ramenant à la réalité. Il avait oublié sa présence.

\- Ça va Casey ? Tu veux que je prévienne Chuck ?

Le major se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de se laisser tomber au fond de son canapé, l'air presque désespéré.

xXx

Chuck était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit en train de jouer à Call of Duty, lorsqu'il reçut le SMS de Sarah :

"Nouvelle mission urgente, rejoins-nous chez Casey dès que possible"

Le jeune homme soupira. Ce boulot d'espion lui prenait tout son libre. Oui, il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir, et alors ? Il avait le droit de se détendre lui aussi… Mais bon, le devoir l'appelait. Il relut le message. Sarah était chez Casey, donc dans la maison voisine, et elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Même si leur relation n'était qu'une couverture, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, à ses cheveux dorés, sa peau couleur pêche et son odeur semblable à celle de la rosée du matin. Si seulement tout pouvait être réel entre eux…

Dix minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte de Casey et Sarah vint lui ouvrir. A sa vue, Chuck ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans ses pensées. Il était content de la voir, et cela semblait réciproque. Elle l'invita à entrer joyeusement, et lui fit signe de se rendre au salon. Casey, son second garde du corps, s'y trouvait déjà. A peine Chuck l'aperçut-il qu'il comprit que le major était furieux. Alors oui, ce dernier l'était souvent, mais en voyant son regard assassin, l'informaticien comprit qu'il était impliqué dans cette colère et que tout ça ne sentait pas très bon pour lui.

\- Tu lui expliques Casey, ou je m'en charge ? demanda Sarah, qui l'avait suivi.

John Casey grogna en réponse, et détourna les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, montrant ostensiblement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de participer à cette conversation. Son attitude contrastait radicalement avec celle de Sarah, qui abordait depuis l'arrivée de Chuck un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle invita son faux petit ami à s'asseoir près d'elle, sur l'autre canapé.

\- Bon, écoute Chuck, le général Beckman a une nouvelle mission pour nous. La CIA a repéré un agent du Fulcrum, suspecté de mettre au point une arme bactériologique qui aurait l'apparence d'une simple drogue. Sa cible serait un bar gay très populaire de Burbank. En empoisonnant le plus de clients, sous prétexte de leur procurer un peu "d'amusement", il espère sans doute faire passer ce massacre pour un attentat islamique et provoquer un conflit intercommunautaire. Nous devons absolument l'en empêcher.

Chuck hocha la tête. La mission lui paraissait assez simple : se rendre au bar, trouver le traître qui y vendrait de la drogue, l'arrêter... Pour des espions en tout cas, oui, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait mettre Casey dans cet état.

\- Maintenant, pour la partie sensible…

Casey grogna à nouveau. Preuve qu'il les écoutait, même s'il continuait de prétendre le contraire

\- Pour la partie sensible, reprit Sarah, eh bien, il s'agit d'un bar gay. Enfin, ouvert à toutes les personnes LGBT, et aux personnes hétéros, mais fréquenté en très très grande majorité par des personnes homosexuelles.

Oh oh… Chuck commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et cela l'effrayait un peu.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Pour assurer ta protection, Beckman veut que Casey et toi vous vous fassiez passer pour un couple homosexuel. Cela vous permettrait de vous fondre dans la masse et de ne pas attirer trop de prétendants.

Hébété, Chuck regarda Casey. Il vit que Casey le regardait. Il détourna les yeux. Ferma les yeux. Tenta d'imprimer dans son esprit son ordre de mission. Se faire à l'idée. Il allait devoir… embrasser Casey ? L'idée lui provoqua un frisson de dégoût. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer devant les agents. Il ne voulait pas vexer Casey, ou avoir l'air homophobe, c'était juste que… c'était Casey quoi ! Pour se changer les idées, il essaya de penser à autre chose… Buy More, Ellie, Sarah…. Surtout Sarah et…

\- Chuck !

La voix de sa fausse petite amie le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisa immédiatement le regard soupçonneux du major, et sauta sur ses pieds, se retournant vers Sarah :

\- Je suis désolé Sarah… je peux pas… j'ai jamais… On ne pourrait pas se faire passer pour un couple hétéro égaré, toi et moi ?

\- On attirerait trop l'attention, lui expliqua Sarah en lui prenant la main, tentant de le calmer.

\- J'avais bien dit qu'il ne serait pas d'accord, s'exprima enfin Casey, la voix railleuse.

Chuck se retourna vers le major. Il avait l'air moins furieux qu'avant. Juste sincèrement agacé par l'informaticien et ses récriminations, comme d'habitude. Cela mit Chuck hors de lui. Il se détacha de Sarah et se planta devant Casey, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de son garde du corps.

\- Parce que toi, ça ne te dérange pas peut-être ? Oh merde, je ne sais pas si ça devrait me rassurer, ou au contraire si c'est bizarre que ça ne te dérange pas… Oh merde.

Casey se leva et le repoussa plus loin de lui.

\- Calme toi Bartowski, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus, crois-moi. Mais les ordres sont les ordres, va falloir faire avec.

\- Et bien fuck les ordres, s'écria Chuck.

Il était certain que cette provocation allait faire éclater la colère de l'agent. Mais étonnamment, celui-ci ne répliqua pas. Il fixait un point derrière Chuck.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, M. Bartowski ?

Chuck se retourna, à nouveau, un peu embarrassé. Le général Beckman venait d'apparaître sur l'écran de télévision derrière lui. Avait-elle secrètement écouté toute leur conversation ? Il espérait que non.

\- Je… je… Général. Je ne me sens pas prêt à accomplir cette mission. Je…

\- L'agent Casey n'est pas à votre goût ?

Ils restèrent tous bouche-bée devant cette réplique du général. Elle l'avait dite si sérieusement qu'il était impossible de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Elle ne les avait en effet pas habitués aux plaisanteries. Dans le doute, Chuck répondit avec précaution :

\- Non… enfin ce n'est pas ça… je veux dire, je ne me sens pas prêt à assumer cette mission, j'ai peur de griller notre couverture.

\- Chuck, l'Intersecret est notre seule chance. Voulez-vous que la moitié des clients du bar Quir meure parce que vous ne supportez pas de passer pour gay ? Même question, major Casey.

Celui-ci renifla, et secoua la tête. Mis au pied du mur, Chuck se résigna :

\- Non Général, bien entendu que non… C'est d'accord, j'accepte la mission.

\- Très bien, conclut Beckman. La grande soirée trimestrielle est samedi soir, dans 5 jours. Je veux que vous mobilisiez le peu de temps qui vous reste à vous entraîner et à travailler votre couverture. Ne me décevez pas.

Elle disparut à nouveau. S'entraîner ? S'entraîner à paraître gay ? C'était complètement absurde. Et puis, s'il devait être tout-à-fait honnête, le problème n'était pas tant de prétendre sortir avec un homme, même si c'était déjà largement sortir de sa zone de confort, mais surtout de prétendre sortir avec _Casey_. C'était un militaire, un tueur surentraîné, un homme habitué à étouffer ses émotions, et un "camarade" qui passait son temps à le railler et le critiquer. Chuck regarda à nouveau Casey. Même s'il ne le fusillait plus du regard, Chuck pouvait clairement voir un tic nerveux agiter le sourcil de l'agent. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer ? Il ne put retenir un rire nerveux à cette idée, ce qui fit visiblement redoubler l'agacement du major.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide les gars ?

Sarah. C'est vrai qu'elle était toujours là. Il allait devoir embrasser Casey devant Sarah. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela rendait toute cette histoire encore plus étrange. De toute manière, comment pouvait-elle les aider ? C'était un problème à régler entre lui et Casey.

\- Non merci Walker, rentre chez toi, déclara ce dernier.

Et en disant cela, le major saisit sa veste puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il claqua la porte, n'en pouvant apparemment plus de rester dans cette pièce.

\- Mais… on est chez lui, fit remarquer Chuck.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules. Toi aussi, je pense. Va te reposer, et reviens le voir demain matin s'il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté.

Chuck acquiesça, toujours un peu interloqué. Finalement, cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos. Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Casey, la porte se fermant automatiquement derrière eux, puis se dirent au revoir dans la cour.

xXx

Cela faisait 5 heures. 5 heures que Casey était parti et n'était pas revenu. Il faisait désormais nuit noire, et le major n'avait pas pris sa voiture, que Chuck avait remarquée dans l'allée. L'informaticien commençait à s'inquiéter. Pour cette mission, il ne se sentait pas d'être le plus calme, et voilà que Casey pétait les plombs. Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver.

Un peu après _minuit,_ il vit enfin la lumière s'allumer chez son voisin. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il passa par la fenêtre et se rendit devant la porte de l'espion. Il se sentait comme un kamikaze forcé d'entreprendre une mission suicide. Timidement, il toqua à la porte, espérant au fond de lui que l'agent ne répondrait pas. Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, les lèvres pincées, son attitude démontrait qu'il ne s'était pas encore entièrement calmé. Casey le regardait en silence, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de le laisser entrer avant qu'il ne lui ait expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

\- Je… J'ai remarqué que tu étais parti et que tu venais seulement de rentrer, je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir si ça allait…

\- Au beau milieu de la nuit ? Tu prends cette mission un peu trop à cœur, Bartowski.

Chuck rougit devant le sous-entendu. En plus, Casey qui lui disait qu'il prenait une mission trop à cœur, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Il voulait juste régler leur problème, parce qu'ils avaient un gros problème, surtout s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus de 2 minutes dans la même pièce sans s'engueuler. D'ailleurs, Chuck était agacé maintenant :

\- Ecoute, moi j'essaie de gérer tout ça de façon mature, pendant que toi tu t'enfuis comme un gamin effrayé, alors tu vas arrêter de te foutre de…

Il lut dans les yeux de Casey le moment où celui-ci perdit son calme. L'agent l'interrompit en le saisissant par le coude, le tirant à l'intérieur de chez lui et le planquant contre un mur. Chuck était désormais bloqué entre les deux bras et le corps du major, qui formaient comme une cage autour de lui. L'espion était beaucoup trop proche, il pouvait sentir son parfum, une odeur de musc et de poudre de canon avec un brin indéchiffrable de… Casey. Un parfum de _danger_. Chuck déglutit. Il commençait à regretter son idée d'avoir voulu visiter son ami.

\- Qui est un gamin effrayé maintenant ? gronda Casey, la voix teintée de colère.

Lui… Chuck était clairement effrayé par la situation impossible dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire et ne pouvait fuir avant que son garde du corps ait décidé de le laisser partir. L'informaticien se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête en silence. Rapidement, Casey se recula et le libéra :

\- Merde… C'est pas le but que t'ai peur de moi, Chuck.

Il l'appelait par son prénom, c'est qu'il s'était un peu calmé. Chuck releva les yeux. C'était la première fois que le major lui faisait vraiment peur. Enfin, à part la fois où il avait essayé de le tuer, bien sûr. Et les fois où il essayait de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. A part ces fois-là, il ne lui faisait généralement pas peur. Mais là… Casey soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il partit vers la cuisine. Chuck resta planté dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas s'il devait le suivre.

\- Bartowski, viens boire une bière, l'appela le major depuis le salon

Ok, c'était clairement un ordre. Chuck avança sans réfléchir. Casey avait raison, s'il avait peur de lui, ils ne réussiraient jamais leur mission. Et il était venu ici de son plein gré, alors il n'était plus l'heure de faire marche arrière. Il alla dans le salon et saisit la bière que lui tendait son hôte. Leurs doigts se touchèrent plus longuement que nécessaire, et Chuck était certain que le major n'aurait pas permis ce contact si leur mission ne l'exigeait pas. L'informaticien décida de s'asseoir sur le second canapé, perpendiculaire à celui de Casey, mais celui-ci haussa immédiatement un sourcil. Chuck comprit l'injonction silencieuse et rejoint le major sur son canapé, restant cependant à une distance respectable. Le militaire soupira et se rapprocha de lui-même. Les deux hommes ne se touchaient pas, mais le plus jeune pouvait à nouveau sentir l'odeur de son coéquipier, et cela le perturbait déjà suffisamment. En plus, assis ainsi côte à côte, il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, au risque de se retrouver avec leurs deux visages bien trop proches. Chuck porta sa bière à ses lèvres, avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Casez laissa échapper un de ses grognements caractéristiques en réponse, puis attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse. Il zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre, lorsque Chuck lui saisit la main en s'écriant soudainement :

\- Ah, attends ! La chaîne avant, c'était Star Trek !

Par réflexe, le major retira son bras, puis gronda :

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est ma série préférée.

\- Et alors ? répéta Casey

Toujours aussi sympathique, l'espion ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder ce plaisir. A moins que…

\- Si on doit prétendre être en couple, tu dois te familiariser avec mes centres d'intérêts, argumenta Chuck

Casey le fusilla du regard, mais retourna sur la chaîne précédente. Chuck pouvait jurer l'avoir entendu maugréer « encore un truc de nerd… ». Ils regardèrent un épisode dans le plus grand silence. Chuck apprécia ces minutes de simple camaraderie, mais il réalisa à un moment que cela ne les aidait pas vraiment à renforcer leur couverture. Doucement, il entreprit de poser sa main sur le genou de Casey. Immédiatement, la main de l'agent vint agripper la sienne, l'empêchant de bouger. Dieu, l'espion était constamment sur ses gardes. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Casey desserra sa prise, légèrement. Toujours sans un mot, Chuck enserra sa main avec sa jumelle, et ils continuèrent à regarder la série, leurs doigts entremêlés. L'instant aurait pu être mignon, mais l'informaticien sentait, plus qu'il ne voyait, la tension dans les muscles de son ami, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas lui broyer la main. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche…

Après un autre épisode, Chuck regarda sa montre et sursauta. Il était déjà 1 heure, et ils commençaient à 8 heures le lendemain.

\- Casey, je dois y aller.

Le major relâcha sa main immédiatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une araignée repoussante et qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis une heure. Chuck ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé. Il salua son ami, et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque lui vint à l'esprit une idée amusante. Une petite vengeance. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna vers l'espion, toujours assis, et lui lança :

\- Bon, à demain, chéri !

Chuck se pencha alors pour embrasser Casey sur la joue. Il savait que celui-ci détestait les marques d'affection. Le major l'agrippa brusquement par la nuque :

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous Bartowski ?

Toujours penché vers son ami, l'informaticien lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'embrasse mon copain pour lui dire bonne nuit. C'est normal, non ?

L'espion pouffa dédaigneusement, et le repoussa plus doucement que ce à quoi Chuck s'attendait. Le plus jeune, satisfait, retourna dans son appartement et partit se coucher dans sa chambre.

* * *

Et voilà, une petite introduction tout en douceur pour commencer. Le rythme s'accélérera dans les prochains chapitres, soyez-en certains :)


	2. J-4 : Première partie

J'ai vérifié le nombre de visiteurs pour l'introduction : seulement 10 ahah. Mais bon, je m'y attendais, c'est ça d'écrire sur une série aussi ancienne^^.

En tout cas, voilà la suite !

* * *

**J-4 : Première partie**

Ce matin-là, ce n'est pas son réveil qui réveilla Chuck. Non, c'était plutôt le poids d'un genou s'écrasant indélicatement sur sa poitrine. L'Intersecret humain émergea de ses rêves en panique ; et ce seulement pour découvrir un Casey souriant, l'air un peu inquiétant, penché au-dessus de son lit.

\- Casey, bordel ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Et il est 6h30… ajouta Chuck en jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me réveiller à une heure pareille ?

\- Ça vaut bien la peine de se donner autant de peine pour te protéger, si on peut te tuer aussi facilement pendant ton sommeil, railla l'agent.

\- Normalement, tu habites à côté pour éviter ça justement, non ? répliqua l'informaticien en se frottant les yeux, encore ensommeillé.

\- Je ne suis pas ta nounou, crétin… Cela dit, j'ai acheté le petit déjeuner, déclara Casey en lui montrant un sachet de croissants. Tu as quinze minutes pour me rejoindre dans ma cuisine.

Acheter le petit déjeuner ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore … ? Décidément, Chuck avait du mal à suivre l'agent ces temps-ci. Il préférait presque lorsque ce dernier était perpétuellement en colère : c'était plus facile à comprendre. L'informaticien s'étira, et tenta de se redresser. Bordel… 6h30. Et Casey avait eu le temps de se lever et d'aller acheter le petit déjeuner, ce n'était pas humain. Et comment avait-il réussi à trouver une boulangerie ouverte à cette heure-ci d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que la NSA vendait des croissants ?

A force de gamberger, le temps passait : il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour respecter la deadline, et Chuck n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir ce que le major lui ferait s'il arrivait en retard. Il fila sous la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, et sans une seconde de retard, l'apprenti espion se trouvait une nouvelle fois devant la porte de John Casey, se demandant comment sa vie avait pu prendre un tour aussi déconcertant.

Le major le fit entrer et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Chuck, surpris, constata qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des croissants, mais également du pain grillé, du bacon, des œufs, de la confiture et du café. Casey avait-il préparé tout ça pour lui, ignorant ce qu'il aimait ? L'idée lui fit chaud au cœur. Toutefois, il se détrompa en voyant le militaire manger de tous les plats, avec un appétit apparemment exceptionnel. Pas si étonnant pour cette boule de muscles.

Tout à coup, le téléphone de Casey vibra, et le major se rendit dans le salon. Depuis la cuisine, Chuck entendit la voix du général Beckman saluer son hôte. Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Ah, Bartowski, vous êtes là également, parfait. Messieurs, la nuit vous a-t-elle porté conseil ? Vous sentez-vous davantage prêts à remplir votre mission ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard hésitant, puis répondirent d'une voix en réalité peu assurée :

\- Oui, général.

Leur embarras n'échappa cependant pas à leur supérieure :

\- Major Casey, M. Bartowski, avez-vous "pratiqué" ?

\- Oui, général, acquiescèrent-ils bien plus promptement.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de devoir demander cela, soupira la femme, mais vous êtes-vous embrassés ?

Cette fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Je m'en doutais. M. Bartowski, il existe une seconde solution, si vous ne voulez vraiment pas travailler avec l'agent Casey.

Chuck jeta un coup d'œil vers son coéquipier, qui regardait la télé d'un air interloqué. Il ne savait pas si l'espion était plutôt soulagé ou agacé d'être mis de côté.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, Général ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- L'agent Bryce Larkin est en ville, annonça Beckman. Si vous le désirez, il peut remplacer le major Casey.

\- Bryce ? Moi et Bryce ?! C'est encore plus dément ! C'est hors de question !

\- Il s'agit de la seule alternative, M. Bartowski. Sinon, vous restez avec l'agent Casey.

\- Alors je reste avec Casey ! Euh… enfin, si ça te va, Casey ? se reprit Chuck en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Ce sont les ordres, grogna le major entre ses dents.

\- Ainsi soit-il, conclut Beckman. Cependant, je vous préviens Messieurs, si le problème des baisers n'est pas réglé avant ce soir, alors l'agent Larkin reprendra l'affaire.

Sur ses mots, le général coupa la communication. Chuck n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Bryce ? Non mais ils sont vraiment tarés à la NSA ! Bryce, et puis quoi encore, bientôt Trop top peut-être ?

\- Je suis flatté que tu me préfères à Larkin, Bartowski, commenta Casey railleusement.

Il avait beau se dire flatté, il n'en avait pas trop l'air, remarqua Chuck en l'observant. Au contraire, il avait le regard noir, et l'informaticien pouvait sentir un parfum de danger flotter dans l'air. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, quitte à affronter la colère de Casey, il ne voulait surtout pas dépendre de l'aide de Bryce. Chuck se rapprocha du militaire :

\- Ecoute Casey, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te consulter avant de rejeter la proposition…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, répliqua l'agent, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Mais je suis sûr que comme moi, tu n'avais pas envie de céder l'affaire à Bryce et de laisser ma sécurité dépendre de lui.

Casey lui adressa un grognement comme unique réponse. Son mode de communication préféré. Chuck se rapprocha encore et tendit les mains pour tenter de décroiser les bras de l'agent, mais ceux-ci étaient trop fermement serrés. L'informaticien abandonna sa tentative et continua de parler :

\- Néanmoins, si on veut remplir la mission tout seuls, il faut régler la question du baiser une bonne fois pour toute. Alors Casey, s'il-te-plaît, ne bouge pas.

Ne bouge pas ouais… Ne me tue pas plutôt. Chuck pouvait lire dans les yeux noirs de l'agent que celui-ci considérait sérieusement cette idée. Il avait parié qu'il passerait l'arme à gauche avant le coucher du soleil ou quoi ? Chuck attrapa Casey par la nuque. Celui-ci ne décroisa pas les bras. Le major, toujours silencieux, était visiblement tendu de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils, mais il restait immobile, laissant son coéquipier approcher. Timidement, un peu inquiet, Chuck rapprocha son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Puis il s'arrêta. Ok, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il voyait la tête de Casey en gros plan. Il entendait son souffle tendu. Il sentait une veine pulser sur son cou. Et le militaire restait immobile. Bordel, Chuck ne savait plus comment embrasser. Il commença à paniquer. Soudain, Casey ne tint plus, et recula brusquement, se débarrassant de la main de Bartowski contre sa nuque comme d'un insecte. Il saisit l'informaticien par le col et le souleva légèrement du sol :

\- Ok Bartowski, si tu veux vraiment faire ça, alors on va le faire mais à ma manière, d'accord ?

Chuck, légèrement inquiet, s'accrocha à la main de Casey, comme pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Euh, et c'est quoi _ta manière_ ?

Casey lui adressa un sourire carnassier, puis se retourna, poussant Chuck contre un mur derrière lui. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de fuir, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule. L'informaticien resta muet d'étonnement face à cette agression. La bouche de Casey contre la sienne était rugueuse, mais pas foncièrement déplaisante. Contre ses lèvres closes, Chuck sentait la langue joueuse du militaire lui réclamer l'accès. Impatient, le major lui mordit soudainement la lèvre, lui faisant entrouvrir sa bouche dans un cri de surprise. Sans la moindre hésitation, la langue de Casey pénétra ses lèvres, conquérante, entamant un ballet endiablé avec sa jumelle. Une langue experte, qui l'obligeait à rendre les armes, l'invitait à se laisser entraîner. La main de Casey remonta sur la mâchoire de sa victime, la forçant à s'ouvrir encore un peu plus, pour approfondir le baiser. Et Chuck... Chuck se laissa faire.

Par réflexe, l'informaticien avait dressé ses mains entre lui et Casey, mais il était bien vain d'espérer pouvoir le repousser. D'ailleurs Chuck n'essayait pas vraiment, tout occupé à analyser ce qui était en train de se passer. Le baiser du major n'était pas tendre, mais ce n'était pas si étrange, pas aussi compliqué ou aussi effrayant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il se sentait presque stimulé par les attouchements de son ami, et ne savait pas trop comment interpréter tout ça. Son ami, qui, hier encore, rechignait à lui tenir la main, et aujourd'hui lui donnait un baiser digne des plus grandes scènes du cinéma.

Alors qu'il commençait à réaliser qu'il allait manquer d'air, le major le relâcha subitement, et fit trois pas en arrière, un sourire victorieux sur le visage :

\- Dernière chance, Bartowski, l'avertit Casey. Si tu veux y aller avec Larkin, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le dire.

Chuck, toujours collé au mur, tentait de reprendre sa respiration :

\- Je… euh… non, je continue… avec toi

Casey haussa un sourcil surpris, comme s'il était convaincu que sa manœuvre allait faire reculer son cadet. Puisqu'il n'en était rien, le major se retourna pour prendre sa veste sur une chaise.

\- Très bien, alors prépare-toi, on part au boulot dans dix minutes… Et ce soir, tu dors ici. On a du pain sur la planche.

Chuck n'eut même pas le temps de protester que son partenaire avait déjà quitté la maison, se dirigeant vers la voiture qu'ils partageaient régulièrement pour se rendre au travail. Dormir chez Casey ? Pourquoi ?!

xXx

Toute la journée au Buy more, Chuck ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au comportement de Casey. Ce militaire, pétri de virilité et de fierté, symbole d'une masculinité presque toxique, devait se faire passer pour son petit ami. Après avoir apparemment maudit la terre entière pour cette mission, il semblait finalement s'être pris au jeu et se montrait entreprenant. Et Chuck, lui qui, au départ, pensait qu'il allait devoir prendre les devants, se retrouvait à devoir suivre le rythme et écouter les ordres. Et il devait bien avouer que le rythme lui semblait un peu trop rapide. Pourquoi devait-il passer la nuit chez Casey ? Il ne pensait quand même pas… Non, même avec Sarah, il n'avait pas été jusque-là ! Alors quoi ? Dès que l'agent avait le dos tourné, Chuck l'espionnait du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce que lui réserverait la prochaine action de Casey ?

A un moment, alors que l'apprenti espion faisait une ronde dans le magasin en examinant les rayons, il se cogna contre le dos du major et tomba sur les fesses. Il ne l'avait pas vu, debout devant lui, en train de s'entretenir avec un client. Casey se retourna et saisit le bras de Chuck pour le remettre sur pieds, lui murmurant à voix basse :

\- Du calme, crétin, les gens vont se poser des questions.

Chuck retourna à son bureau en grommelant et frottant son postérieur. Il se tint tranquille, à son poste, jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

A midi, Sarah vint lui proposer de manger avec lui. Ils se posèrent sur un banc, derrière le Buy more, pour discuter un peu.

\- Alors, lui demanda son amie, comment progresse la mission ?

Chuck s'étouffa avec un bout de sandwich. Il avait beau se douter qu'elle allait poser la question, il ne savait pas trop comment répondre.

\- Je… C'est difficile à dire … Enfin, c'est Casey quoi !

Sarah s'esclaffa, de ce petit rire cristallin que Chuck admirait tant. Elle s'était en effet toujours demandé ce que ses conquêtes pouvaient bien trouver à Casey. Il était un peu trop brute de décoffrage pour elle.

\- Son comportement pose problème ? Si tu veux, je peux lui parler.

Chuck voyait déjà la tête de Casey si l'agent venait à apprendre qu'il s'était plaint auprès de Sarah. Il grimaça.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'on a du mal à... accrocher.

Sarah sourit et lui prit la main. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

\- Vous allez y arriver ? reprit-elle.

\- Je pense, oui… On se voit ce soir, on verra bien.

Chuck était embarrassé. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de dire à Sarah qu'il allait dormir chez Casey. Comme si… comme si quoi ? Sa garde du corps lui serra sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chuck, je crois en vous… Je crois en toi.

L'informaticien lui sourit en retour. Un peu rassuré, il retourna au Buy More terminer sa journée.

xXx

Après le travail, Chuck prit le temps de passer chez lui déposer ses affaires et discuter avec Ellie. Il n'y était même pas depuis vingt minutes qu'il reçut un message. Bien sûr, c'était Casey : "Fini de jouer Bartowski, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Ramène-toi". Chuck soupira et inventa une excuse pour interrompre sa conversation avec sa sœur et se rendre chez son voisin.

En arrivant chez son garde du corps, Chuck constata que la porte était entrouverte. Il hésita un instant devant l'entrée. Il avait comme l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Allait-il vraiment en sortir vivant ? Il était temps de tester son courage… Chuck se glissa dans l'ouverture, referma la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la faible lumière qui émanait du salon. Casey s'y trouvait. Il avait allumé une lampe de table pour éclairer un peu la pièce. C'était plutôt sinistre, si on demandait l'avis de Chuck.

\- Approche Bartowski, lui ordonna Casey.

Le major était vêtu de ses vêtements noirs habituels, qu'il portait en dehors des heures de travail. Dans la pièce relativement peu meublée, à part les ordinateurs et le matériel qui lui servaient à espionner son voisin, le militaire et sa carrure de colosse étaient encore plus impressionnants. Chuck se rapprocha Casey, à une distance confortable pour discuter.

\- Encore plus près.

Chuck, hésitant, avança d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

\- J'ai dit plus près, gronda Casey entre ses dents.

Ce ton… La recherche de domination qu'il laissait entendre… Et Chuck qui ressentait comme une envie irrépressible d'y obéir. Cette soumission, qui lui paraissait presque naturelle, lui faisait un peu peur, encore plus que l'espion lui-même. L'informaticien se rapprocha, de sorte que seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs corps. Casey grogna, le saisit à la nuque, puis l'embrassa brutalement. Par réflexe, Chuck se pencha en arrière, ce que l'agent remarqua. Il le libéra, exaspéré :

\- Détends-toi, Bartowski. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu as peur de moi, on n'y arrivera jamais !

\- Non mais attend un peu, t'es gentil toi ! commença à s'énerver Chuck. Comment je suis censé me détendre, alors que tu me balances des ordres sans cesse, me fais venir chez toi la nuit tombée et m'embrasses sans prévenir ?!

\- C'est _ma méthode_, grogna Casey.

Chuck soupira et s'écarta pour déposer son manteau sur une chaise.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi, reprit l'espion en le suivant de près, mais je suis un pro, j'exécute les ordres ! Tâche d'en faire autant, imbécile.

\- D'accord, d'accord, super agent veut accomplir sa mission, j'ai bien compris, railla Chuck en se retournant vers lui. Mais rejoins-moi à mi-chemin, veux-tu ? Si tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse selon ta méthode, explique-la moi au moins ! Et si tu pouvais arrêter de m'insulter aussi, ça me ferait très plaisir !

Casey pouffa dédaigneusement

\- Très bien, princesse.

Chuck leva les yeux en l'air en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Son garde du corps s'expliqua enfin, avec des paroles troublantes :

\- Ma méthode, c'est de t'habituer à moi. Habituer ton corps à ma présence, à mon contact, afin que tu arrêtes de me repousser instinctivement. Je dois pouvoir te toucher quand je veux, où je veux, _comme je veux_. Et pour ça, il n'y a qu'une solution : s'entraîner.

L'informaticien resta muet. Dans un sens, les attentes de Casey étaient compréhensibles. S'il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des mouvements de rejet dès que le major l'approchait, ils n'avaient aucune chance de faire illusion. Mais quand même... _Je dois pouvoir te toucher quand je veux, où je veux, comme je veux_. Chuck n'était pas sûr de vouloir autoriser ça.

\- Ça te va, Bartowski ? s'enquit l'agent, devant son silence.

\- Non !

Casey le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, oui… se reprit Chuck. Enfin, je veux dire, ça dépend ! Il y a des limites quand même !

\- Comme quoi ? demanda tranquillement son aîné.

L'espion s'était éloigné pour arroser le bonsaï près de son bureau. Chuck l'avait toujours vu prendre soin de cette plante avec délicatesse, mais cela ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. Il se demandait si Casey pouvait être aussi doux avec d'autres êtres humains.

\- Comme… comme… je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! s'exclama l'informaticien, se sentant bête aussitôt les mots prononcés.

Casey éclata de rire, interrompant son travail :

\- S'il n'y a que ça Bartowski, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas mon intention. Comme si… oh putain, c'est la meilleure que tu m'ais jamais sorti.

L'informaticien se sentit agacé de voir son garde du corps se moquer de ses craintes. Il croisa les bras dans un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler le major dans ses moments d'agacement.

\- Mais, si ça te rassure, reprit Casey une fois qu'il s'était un peu calmé, on peut choisir un mot de code. Dès que tu le dis, j'arrête tout, c'est d'accord ?

Chuck se sentit un peu soulagé. Cela le rassurerait effectivement beaucoup. Il acquiesça :

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

\- Très bien, alors c'est quoi, ton nom de code ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi pas _Star Trek ?_

_\- Star Trek_, vraiment ?

\- Ben oui, au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas le dire sans faire attention ! se défendit Chuck.

\- D'accord, d'accord, va pour Star Trek, accepta Casey en levant les mains en l'air, comme s'il rendait les armes.

Le major se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Chuck le suivit. Cela tombait bien, il mourrait de faim.

\- Juste, Casey, dis-moi, comment je fais pour dire le mot de code si tu es encore en train de m'embrasser sauvagement ?

L'espion était tourné vers les placards pour chercher une casserole, mais Chuck aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as un souci avec la façon dont je t'embrasse, Bartowski ?

Le plus jeune frissonna en entendant ces derniers mots : _la façon dont je t'embrasse_.

\- Non…

Il savait bien que s'il ne supportait pas les baisers de Casey, autant annuler la mission tout de suite.

\- Alors ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

Casey mit de l'eau dans une casserole, posa la casserole contre le feu, puis se tourna vers Chuck, le coinçant entre le plan de travail et son corps. Il avait les deux mains posées sur les tiroirs, à côté des hanches de l'informaticien.

\- Je vais t'embrasser Chuck, l'avertit-il.

Et il fit comme il avait dit. C'était toujours brutal, mais Chuck avait eu le temps de s'y préparer. Il réagit à peine lorsque l'agent approfondit le baiser, sa langue investissant la bouche de son protégé comme si elle lui appartenait. L'informaticien sentit le corps du major se coller au sien. Il était littéralement envahi par sa présence, son goût (une pointe de whisky dans son haleine), son odeur, son toucher… Une des mains de Casey se décolla du plan de travail pour venir frôler sa joue, et Chuck ouvrit les yeux, surpris de ce geste presque tendre. Puis la main se glissa dans ses cheveux et tira dessus, un peu sèchement, mais sans douleur. Elle força Chuck à pencher la tête en arrière, pendant que l'espion embrassait sa mâchoire, puis sa gorge. Devant cette percée inattendue, le plus jeune sentit sa peau picoter à l'endroit où les lèvres de l'agent était passée. Ses genoux flanchaient un peu. Son corps… son corps réagissait aux caresses de Casey. Probablement parce que l'agent savait ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était quand-même gênant… Le major finit par le relâcher en rigolant :

\- Si tu voyais ta tête. Ça vaudrait presque le coup de toute cette mission stupide.

\- On dirait que ça t'amuse bien plus que de raison, répondit Chuck en frottant son cou machinalement.

\- Je suis professionnel, je prends tout ça au sérieux. Mais si tu me donnes l'occasion de me moquer de toi, compte sur moi pour la saisir.

Chuck soupira. Tout était compliqué avec Casey. Le major ne lui laissait aucune occasion de se détendre ou de baisser sa garde, toujours prêt à le reprendre s'il faisait un pas de travers. Et cela lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Sarah avait bien compris que, pour qu'il puisse donner le meilleur de lui-même, il avait besoin d'être soutenu et rassuré. Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à Casey ? Il le voyait déjà lui rire au nez. Quatre jours : il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours à tenir, et tout reviendrait à la normale.

Pendant que Chuck se noyait dans ses pensées, Casey avait préparé le repas. Rien de bien compliqué, des pâtes au pesto, mais il avait prit la peine de préparer la sauce lui-même. L'agent lui posa une assiette entre les mains puis partit dans le salon regarder la télé. Chuck le suivit mécaniquement. Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'éclabousse avec la sauce.

\- Bartowski, si tu salis mon canapé, tu devras me le payer.

Tout en le menaçant, Casey se pencha puis essuya le pesto qui coulait du menton de Chuck avec son pouce, avant de sucer son doigt. L'informaticien le regarda faire avec stupéfaction. Ce geste, c'était… excitant.

\- Un problème, Bartowski ?

Chuck réalisa qu'il fixait la bouche de Casey en silence depuis tout-à-l'heure, ce qui devait effectivement paraître un peu suspect. Il dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

\- Arrête de répéter mon nom à tout bout de champ.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda son partenaire, l'air interloqué.

\- Bartowski… Depuis le début de la mission, tu le répètes bien plus souvent.

Casey déposa son assiette vide sur la table basse, et se rapprocha de Chuck avec une aura un brin inquiétante.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, petit génie… chéri ?

\- Chuck, c'est très bien Chuck ! répondit-il hâtivement, en s'étouffant avec une bouchée. Normalement deux amants s'appellent par leurs prénoms.

Chuck déglutit à nouveau lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait dit le mot _amants_. Et il ne s'imaginait pas du tout appeler l'agent John, autrement que pour plaisanter en tout cas. Ce dernier le regardait toujours avec un sourire de prédateur. Il lui retira son assiette presque terminée.

\- Chuck, va te laver des mains.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

\- Fais-ce que je te dis, ordonna Casey, la voix grondante.

Chuck s'exécuta sans plus protester. Il obéissait toujours lorsque Casey prenait cette voix. Enfin, sauf quand il lui disait de rester dans la voiture, ou de ne pas se précipiter au secours de ses amis… A part ça, il obéissait toujours. Lorsque Chuck revint auprès de l'espion, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, la major l'attrapa par les jambes, les tira et les posa sur ses propres cuisses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Chuck, surpris et un peu apeuré.

\- Donne-moi-ta main, répliqua l'agent.

Chuck obéit. Il savait que son garde du corps testait son pouvoir de domination, et pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de se rebeller. Il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences. Le major lui saisit la main, et la porta à sa bouche. Il commença à sucer son majeur sensuellement, en dévorant l'informaticien du regard.

Chuck en resta… stupéfait. Son doigt… dans la bouche de Casey. Sa bouche chaude et humide… C'était incroyablement érotique. Bien sûr, c'était Casey, mais comment rester de marbre devant ce spectacle ? L'informaticien se sentait comme si la température avait soudain bondi de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce. Et le regard brûlant du major n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les doigts de l'espion, pressés contre la paume de sa main, excluait toute tentative de fuite, si encore il en avait eu envie. Lorsque la langue de Casey eut fini de caresser chaque creux, chaque recoin de son majeur, elle passa au prochain doigt. En fait, elle infligea la même douce torture à tous ses doigts, sous le regard médusé de Chuck.

\- Eh bien, Major, M. Bartowski, je constate que vous avez résolu vos problèmes, déclara la voix du Général Beckman.

Casey lui lâcha immédiatement la main, et se retourna vers la télé, avec laquelle leur supérieure avait établi la communication sans crier garde. Chuck ramena sa main contre lui, encore perturbé de sentir entre ses doigts la salive de l'agent de la NSA.

\- Je venais simplement m'assurer que vous travailliez bien à l'établissement de votre couverture, les informa Beckman. Ce que j'ai vu m'en a convaincue. Bonne soirée, messieurs.

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Chuck tourna un regard craintif vers Casey et replia ses jambes, qui se trouvaient toujours sur les genoux de son coéquipier. Les jointures des mains du major étaient blanches de serrer son poing aussi fort, et sa mâchoire était tendue d'une manière très caractéristique du Casey en colère. Les tripes de Chuck lui signalèrent immédiatement le danger. Il était seul avec un tueur furieux, pour des raisons auxquelles il n'était pas totalement étranger. Le jeune homme tenta de détourner son attention :

\- Et maintenant ?

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre !

J'espère que mes perso sont convaincants et pas trop OOC.

Au départ, j'avais prévu de diviser les chapitres en fonction des journées, mais ça aurait fait des chapitres un peu trop longs, alors j'espère que ça convient comme ça !


	3. J-4 : Seconde Partie

**J-4 : Seconde partie**

Chuck fixait Casey, toujours inquiet que l'agent décide finalement de mettre fin à ses jours, après que Beckman les a surpris dans cette position compromettante. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres pour échapper à son triste sort ? Il n'osait prendre aucune initiative, parce qu'il attendait toujours bêtement que le major lui dise quoi faire. Après tout, il faisait selon "sa méthode". Le militaire reporta son regard sur lui, et sa mâchoire se détendit très légèrement. Il semblait se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas effrayer Chuck.

\- Maintenant... il nous reste une chose primordiale à régler, répondit Casey après un long moment.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son ordi. Peu après, Chuck entendit s'élever dans la pièce des rythmes latinos qui lui rappelaient la salsa. L'agent semblait disposer d'une bonne sono. L'informaticien regarda Casey avec méfiance pendant que celui-ci allait se poster au centre du salon, à l'écart des divers meubles.

\- Chuck, l'appela le major.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il devait le rejoindre. Bon sang, cette soirée était vraiment sans fin. Chuck se leva lentement, essayant de cacher ses jambes tremblantes, et se rapprocha du militaire. Celui-ci lui attrapa une main et posa l'autre sur son épaule.

\- On sera peut-être amenés à danser sur place, donc il faut que je m'assure que tu saches le faire.

Chuck s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Dis Casey, c'est quel type de soirée où on va ? Genre, plutôt populaire ou classe ?

\- Populaire, pourquoi ?

\- Ah, alors euh… je ne crois pas que ce soit ce genre de danse que l'on danse là-bas, dit-il avec une petite voix.

Le major resta silencieux un moment, enregistrant l'information. Un peu hésitant, Chuck glissa ses mains contre le torse de Casey, sur sa clavicule, puis dans sa nuque. Il s'apprêtait à enlacer leurs deux corps ensemble, lorsque l'agent lui détacha les bras de derrière son cou, et le repoussa. Ses gestes n'étaient pas brutaux, mais fermes, et Chuck vit poindre une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son ami. Finalement, Casey semblait avoir lui aussi des limites qu'il ne voulait pas dépasser. L'informaticien se promit de se rappeler de cette information pour conserver un éventuel atout dans sa manche.

\- On verra ça plus tard alors, déclara le militaire. T'veux voir un film ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Chuck, un petit peu plus détendu.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça le rassurait de voir que Casey aussi avait des doutes. Après tout, ils étaient embarqués tous les deux dans cette histoire tordue, autant se serrer les coudes. Même s'il était convaincu que, bien sûr, l'agent ne mettrait jamais de mots sur son malaise. Et Chuck préférait plutôt crever que d'essayer d'amorcer la conversation par lui-même. D'ailleurs, cela reviendrait probablement au même.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui choisis, annonça Casey.

Il zappa le journal télé, divers téléfilms, quelques dessins animés, plusieurs films de romance, des émissions de téléréalité et même du porno, jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne qui diffusait _Ocean Eleven_.

\- J'adore ce film ! s'exclamèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, puis un sourire.

\- T'as pas trop mauvais goût pour une fois gamin, commenta Casey alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers une armoire.

Il revint avec deux verres et une bouteille de whisky à la main.

\- Un bon vieux bourbon, 20 ans d'âge. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Tu n'essaierais pas de me soûler, Casey ? plaisanta Chuck.

\- Qui sait…

Le major le regardait avec un petit sourire. Pff, même pas peur : Chuck saisit le verre et avala une grande gorgée. Il s'étouffa presque en sentant le liquide brûler sa gorge sur son passage.

\- Oh, du calme ! intervint Casey en lui saisissant les mains. C'est un bon whisky que je t'offre là, savoure-le !

\- D'accord, je… vais le savourer, promit Chuck, les larmes aux yeux.

Casey leva les yeux aux ciels, l'air de dire "Les jeunes de nos jours". Puis il s'installa confortablement pour regarder le film. Chuck bu son verre lentement en observant Dany Ocean monter son équipe pour le casse du siècle. Finalement, ingéré petite gorgée par petite gorgée, le whisky, ce n'était pas trop mal. Il vit Casey se servir son troisième verre et se demanda si l'homme buvait autant tous les soirs. Ne s'ennuyait-il pas parfois, seul dans cette maison vide ? Chuck se rendit compte qu'il ignorait totalement si l'agent avait de la famille, des amis, ou bien s'il avait dû renoncer à tout ça depuis des années.

\- Qu'est-ce tu mates, Bartowski ? demanda finalement Casey.

Oups. Il n'avait pas été discret, comme d'habitude. Chuck balbutia une réponse stupide, puis recommença à regarder le film, en se promettant de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Ou, du moins, de ne penser à la vie de son ami que plus tard, à l'abri des regards….

Alors que Linus apparaissait enfin à l'écran, Chuck sentit le bras de son compagnon s'étendre dans son dos, sur le dossier du canapé. Il s'efforça de ne pas réagir, de ne pas s'éloigner. Il pouvait y arriver. Sarah croyait en lui, Beckman croyait en lui, et Casey, au fond, devait bien croire en lui aussi, pour se donner autant de mal. En soi, il n'y avait rien de dérangeant à être proche d'un ami. Il n'y avait rien de dérangeant non plus à avoir un amant. Ce qui était davantage dérangeant, c'était d'être proche d'un _Casey_. Chuck devait se rappeler que, à lui non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Soudain, une pensée risible lui traversa l'esprit. Lorsque tout cela serait fini, il s'amuserait sûrement de toute cette aventure. En revanche, pas sûre que le major soit aussi enclin à en rire, vu comment il avait réagi en l'apprenant la veille. Peut-être que Chuck aurait enfin un moyen de se moquer un peu de l'agent et de se venger gentiment de toutes les piques qu'il lui envoyait constamment.

Cette idée lui donnant de la force, Chuck laissa la main de Casey descendre le long de son épaule, puis il se rapprocha de son ami, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent. Il poussa la folie jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Casey. L'agent frémit légèrement, mais ne le repoussa pas. Chuck s'installa plus confortablement. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le pouls du militaire battre un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire, mais avec la télé et tous les bruitages, il était probable qu'il se trompe. Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à la fin du film.

xXx

\- Bon, c'est l'heure de dormir Bartowski.

Casey se dégagea sans ménagement de l'étreinte de Chuck et se mit debout.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre.

Chuck se leva également, mais ne fit pas immédiatement mine de suivre Casey. Il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait, mais il ne savait pas s'il allait oser poser la question. S'il devait poser la question. Mais… en même temps, c'était quand même assez important.

\- La chambre, comme dans _une_ chambre ? dit-il finalement.

Casey le jaugea du regard avant de répondre :

\- J'ai pas de chambre d'amis. Mais on va juste dormir.

Chuck se résigna et suivit Casey. Le major avait une grande chambre parentale, avec une salle de bain attenante. Chuck avait emmené des affaires pour la nuit, sachant qu'il dormirait ici. Il s'enferma dans la salle-de-bain, enfila un pantalon et haut de pyjama et se brossa les dents. Une fois prêt, il attendit encore quelques minutes pour s'assurer que l'agent avait bien eu le temps de se changer. Lorsqu'il aurait paru suspicieux de rester enfermé plus longtemps, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur… John Casey, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple boxer moulant. La mâchoire de Chuck s'en décrocha. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'espion torse nu. Sa poitrine était sculptée de muscles puissants - dont certains dont Chuck ignorait jusqu'à l'existence - et de multiples cicatrices qui témoignaient de sa longue vie d'agent. Le regard de Chuck tomba plus bas. Vu le renflement sous son sous-vêtement, Casey était très certainement bien bâti. L'informaticien se gifla intérieurement pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'eu cette pensée.

\- La vue te plaît ?

\- Non ! S'écria le plus jeune, un peu trop vivement. Tu ne peux pas porter des vêtements comme tout le monde ?

Le major eut un mouvement de recul et d'incompréhension devant sa réaction. Puis il haussa les épaules :

\- Je dors toujours comme ça. Tu vas devoir faire avec.

Chuck se renfrogna, se glissant sous les couvertures et tournant le dos à Casey. L'agent l'énervait, il l'avait assez supporté pour aujourd'hui. Derrière son dos, le major sourit en le voyant réagir comme un gamin. Il se coucha à son tour, éteignit la lumière puis embrassa Chuck dans la nuque avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Bonne nuit, Chuck.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas. Même s'il trouvait cette petite attention incroyablement mignonne, il avait décidé de continuer à bouder, au moins pour cette nuit. Il sentit Casey se détacher de lui et rouler jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, lui laissant ainsi son espace personnel. Il lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Chuck ferma les yeux en écoutant la respiration régulière de l'agent.

Malgré une journée fatigante et riche en émotion, le geek ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il avait beau se retourner dans le lit, encore et encore, il n'était parvenu qu'à une chose : énerver le major, qui lui avait promis de l'étrangler jusqu'à l'inconscience s'il continuait. Alors Chuck se força à rester immobile. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il pensait… eh bien, à la mission. A comment Casey l'avait embrassé trois fois dans la même journée. Quatre fois, si l'on comptait la pathétique tentative de Chuck. Ces baisers… ça avait été étrange et ça lui semblait toujours un peu fou mais... Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir échauffé quand le major lui avait annoncé qu'il allait l'embrasser. Pas comme une demande, mais comme une affirmation. Comme s'il prenait simplement ce qui lui appartenait. Chuck commençait à comprendre ce qui pouvait plaire aux filles chez Casey. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'embrasser Sarah. Les lèvres de Casey étaient brutales, conquérantes, et loin d'être aussi douces que celle de la jeune femme. Chuck n'avait pas senti son cœur se retourner dans tous les sens. Mais quelque part, cela lui paraissait aussi presque plus vrai, moins… irréel. Sûrement parce que, au moins, il n'avait aucun sentiment à l'égard de John Casey, et n'avait aucune attente par rapport à ses baisers. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'agent le considère comme un coéquipier de confiance. Mais depuis le début de cette histoire, Chuck voyait bien qu'il n'était pas un vrai espion. A chaque instant, il manquait de les faire tuer, Casey, Sarah et lui. Et si quelque chose se passait mal durant cette nouvelle mission ? S'il grillait leur couverture ?

Chuck commençait à avoir des sueurs d'angoisses. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais il ne voulait pas perdre pied devant le major. Il se retourna dans le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le torse de Casey s'élever et redescendre paisiblement. Est-ce que l'agent, qui semblait exceller à réprimer ses sentiments, faisait des nuits sans rêve ? Dormait-il toujours d'un sommeil tranquille et reposant ? Et Chuck parviendrait-il un jour à atteindre cette plénitude ? Il avait toujours pensé que, lorsqu'il trouverait enfin un sens à sa vie, ses angoisses et inquiétudes s'envoleraient. Mais, désormais piégé dans son rôle d'Intersecret et de jouet de la CIA/NSA, il craignait de ne jamais avoir la chance de construire son futur. Il pouvait mourir à tout instant. Il pouvait mourir demain. Une erreur… et il était mort.

Chuck ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Il avait besoin d'air. Il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir comme ça. Sur la pointe des pieds, il quitta le lit, espérant ne pas réveiller Casey. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, voulant se promener un peu, pensant que ça lui permettrait de se calmer. Mais il trouva la porte fermée et ne voyait pas les clefs. Son angoisse redoubla. Il se sentait comme une souris prise au piège. Il tourna en rond quelques instants avant de se réfugier sur le canapé

\- Chuck, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était Casey, qui avait bien évidemment fini par remarquer son absence. L'agent ne dormait jamais que d'une oreille. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se dire que Chuck était parti depuis trop longtemps, il s'était habillé rapidement et mis à sa recherche. Il l'avait trouvé dans le noir, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, les genoux serrés entre ses bras. Lorsque Casey l'aperçut ainsi, visiblement en détresse, quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine. Il s'assit sur la table basse, en face de l'informaticien, et le saisit doucement par le bras.

\- Chuck… Regarde-moi.

Bartowski obéit par réflexe, relevant lentement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Casey, la voix presque douce.

Chuck avait honte que Casey le voie comme ça. Honte que l'homme essaie pour une fois de se montrer gentil avec lui, parce qu'il le trouvait dans une position faible et désespérée. L'informaticien détourna les yeux, tout en répondant tout de même, parce que… parce que… il n'arrivait pas à mentir à Casey.

\- J'ai peur… j'ai peur de foirer la mission, de foirer toutes les missions, et de ne jamais pouvoir redevenir un homme normal.

Le rythme cardiaque de Casey s'accéléra à ces mots. Il avait toujours l'ordre de tuer Chuck lorsque l'Intersecret serait réparé. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'en parler. Il serra le bras de l'informaticien un peu plus fort.

\- Pour l'Intersecret, je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais pour la mission, ça va aller, crois-moi, on va y arriver.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es un vrai espion. Mais…

Chuck ramena son regard vers lui avant de reprendre, un peu plus bas :

\- Mais moi, j'ai peur… J'ai peur de toi Casey, quoi qu'on fasse, j'ai peur quand tu m'approches, je suis pétrifié quand tu…

Il fut interrompu par le major qui venait de poser un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Chuuut…. Chuck, je ne te ferai _aucun_ mal.

L'informaticien continua de le regarder en silence, essayant de contenir les larmes qu'il sentait perler au coin de ses yeux. Le major lâcha son bras, et Chuck tendit instinctivement la main vers lui. Mais l'agent se leva, partit quelques instants dans la cuisine, puis revint s'asseoir devant lui. Il cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

\- J'ai une idée, reprit le militaire. Tu me fais confiance ?

En disant cela, il révéla ce qu'il tenait à la main. Un torchon de cuisine gris. Le plus jeune le regarda avec un peu de méfiance. Au fond, il savait bien que Casey ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais… Il avait peur d'avoir mal involontairement. Il se rappela ce que Sarah avait dit. "Je crois en vous… je crois en toi". Chuck hocha la tête.

L'agent lui prit à nouveau le bras, l'invita à se lever, et le fit se tenir debout au milieu de la pièce. Il passa dans son dos et lui noua le torchon autour des yeux. Chuck n'y voyait plus rien. Certes, son attention était désormais détournée de ses angoisses, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit beaucoup mieux.

\- Ça va Chuck ? Je te rappelle que ton mot de code, c'est_ Star Trek_.

Chuck hocha à nouveau la tête. Ses sens étaient en alerte, mais il n'entendait pas Casey se déplacer ni même respirer autour de lui. Il sentit soudainement une main sur sa joue. La main était calleuse, mais elle le caressait doucement. Par réflexe, il pencha la tête dans l'autre sens. La main se retira. Ensuite, il entendit le déclic d'un pistolet qu'on armait. Il ne réagit pas. Après quelque secondes, il sentit le canon froid d'un revolver se poser contre son front. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Seul son souffle s'était arrêté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? demanda Casey. Tu ne scilles pas quand je pointe un revolver sur toi, mais tu te recroquevilles dès que je te touche ton visage ?

Ce n'était pas ça… Enfin, c'était plutôt qu'il avait toute confiance en Casey lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assurer sa protection. Il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter une seule seconde. C'était d'une autre façon que Casey lui faisait peur. Comme si, en s'approchant trop près, il risquait de le briser, à l'intérieur… Le major retira l'arme de sa tempe, et Chuck recommença à respirer.

\- J'ai déposé mon arme sur la table Chuck, je ne vais pas l'utiliser.

Il revint vers lui. Cette fois, en faisant du bruit. L'apprenti espion pouvait deviner que Casey se tenait approximativement une cinquantaine de centimètres devant lui.

\- Donne-moi ta main.

Il avait repris sa voix grondante. Il _savait _que Chuck lui obéissait toujours lorsqu'il lui parlait ainsi. L'informaticien se rendit compte que son aîné était conscient du pouvoir de domination qu'il avait sur lui. Qu'il en jouait même. Mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour le moment. Chuck tendit la main.

\- Imagine que c'est Sarah.

Casey saisit délicatement la main de Chuck. Il l'embrassa sur le dos, puis dans la paume. Ses lèvres chatouillaient agréablement sa peau. Il remonta sur son poignet, puis dans le creux de son coude, jusqu'à l'épaule. Chuck senti son pouls s'accélérer. Casey tira sur le col de son t-shirt et l'embrassa dans le creux du cou, puis en bas de la mâchoire. L'informaticien pencha la tête, mais pour offrir à l'agent davantage d'accès à sa gorge cette fois. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que c'était Sarah, parce que, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne faisait pas ça, mais… il avait la peau sensible, et les baisers de Casey l'enflammaient. Et... ce bandeau devant ses yeux l'empêchait de voir la carrure imposante du militaire, ces mains géantes qui pouvaient l'étrangler sans peine et ce regard de tueur indéchiffrable. Il ne restait que les sensations procurées par cette bouche chaude et humide contre sa gorge. Casey remonta sur sa joue puis lui lécha l'oreille, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise, qu'il essaya d'étouffer dans sa main. Mais le major attrapa celle-ci et la ramena le long de son corps.

\- Laisse-toi aller Chuck, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, lui promit-il en murmurant.

L'agent passa dans son dos et l'embrassa dans la nuque, pendant que ses larges mains massaient son ventre, par-dessus son T-shirt. Puis il grignota à nouveau le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir. L'une des mains de Casey monta sur son menton, le forçant à pencher la tête en arrière et à la poser sur son épaule. Chuck savait que son coéquipier pouvait maintenant parfaitement entendre son souffle haletant. La langue du major remonta le long de son cou, douce, aérienne, avant de se poser sur ses lèvres. Immobile, elle ne forçait pas l'accès, le caressait juste, gentiment, patiemment. Et Chuck décida, dans un sursaut de conscience, d'ouvrir sa bouche de lui-même, d'accueillir la langue de Casey, de lui rendre les honneurs. Ce fut le baiser le plus doux qu'ils eurent échangé.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, l'espion se détacha du corps de Chuck et lui retira son bandeau. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Alors, je suis toujours aussi effrayant ? demanda Casey.

\- Non, répondit Chuck après un petit instant de réflexion.

\- Très bien, alors va te coucher maintenant. Il est trois heures du matin, et je sens que tu ne vas jamais réussir à te lever demain.

Chuck, effectivement ensommeillé, commença à se diriger vers la chambre, lorsqu'il remarqua que Casey ne le suivait pas.

\- Ben, et toi ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait pas ?

\- J'ai menti. Va te coucher Chuck. Maintenant !

Encore ce ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Chuck obéit sans plus contester. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer une fois sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.


	4. J-3 : Première partie

**J-3 : Première partie**

\- Allez, debout Chuck.

Chuck marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, puis se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais l'emmerdeur qui tenait tant à le réveiller n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser en paix. Casey, qui sortait de la douche, lui jeta une serviette humide sur la tête, ce qui fit sursauter Chuck. Le jeune homme se demanda si le major était désormais nu dans la pièce.

\- Bon, Bartowski, demanda l'agent, tu préfères la méthode forte ou la méthode douce ?

Chuck resta silencieux. Il avait un maigre espoir qu'en faisant le mort, Casey le laisserait tranquille. Un très maigre espoir, pour être honnête.

\- Si tu ne réponds pas, je choisis moi-même, reprit le militaire.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, maugréa l'informaticien, la voix étouffée par le coussin. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

Chuck entendit Casey se déplacer d'un pas lourd autour du lit. Pourtant, il savait très bien que l'espion pouvait être très discret lorsqu'il le voulait.

\- La méthode forte ce sera alors, conclut Casey.

Chuck sentit soudainement un côté du matelas être soulevé, et il dut s'accrocher aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas être renversé au sol. Il s'écria aussitôt :

\- Non, non, la méthode douce plutôt !

Il sut que c'était une erreur à l'instant même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Mais il était trop tard.

\- C'est toi qui l'auras demandé, déclara le major.

Casey relâcha le matelas, qui retomba subitement sur les lattes du sommier. Puis Chuck sentit un poids s'écraser de part et d'autre de son corps allongé, et la couette fut repliée à hauteur du bas de son dos. L'informaticien ferma les yeux très fort en espérant faire disparaître l'importun. Mais il sentit rapidement le souffle chaud de Casey se glisser dans son cou, tandis que deux grandes mains massaient ses épaules. Bien qu'il n'eût pas de plus grand désir que d'ignorer cette présence, son corps se tendit et sa respiration se stoppa par anticipation. Il étouffa un premier soupir lorsque les lèvres de l'agent se posèrent délicatement dans le bas de sa nuque. Puis une des mains géantes vint dégager ses cheveux et tourner sa tête pour avoir accès au côté de son visage. Il garda les yeux vigoureusement fermés, mais il devait maintenant se retenir de tout gémissement. La bouche de Casey remonta le long de son cou, puis de sa mâchoire, avant de venir lui mordiller l'oreille. Chuck se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa peau rougir sous les baisers. Son aveuglement et son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil le faisaient redoubler de sensibilité. L'agent vint embrasser ses lèvres, tandis que l'une de ses mains descendait dans le dos de son protégé, saisissait son T-shirt puis le retirait lentement. Arrivé aux aisselles, Chuck hésita un instant, puis leva les bras pour permettre à Casey de le débarrasser de son vêtement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Mais lorsque le major colla la peau nue de son torse contre le dos découvert de Chuck et qu'il devient évidemment pour ce dernier que son coéquipier ne portait qu'un simple boxer, l'informaticien sentit avec stupéfaction sa propre érection se réveiller. Se pouvait-il que… ? Il paniqua et tenta de se redresser, mais le major était bien trop lourd pour qu'il se libère de lui-même.

\- _Star Trek, Star Trek_ ! s'écria Chuck, affolé. C'est bon, je me lève !

Casey se retira immédiatement, surpris de voir Chuck s'alarmer ainsi. Libéré de l'emprise de son partenaire, le plus jeune sauta immédiatement hors du lit et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans même lui jeter un regard. Enfin seul, Chuck se déshabilla et constata avec stupeur qu'il avait bien un début d'érection. Il pria pour que Casey n'ait rien remarqué : ayant bien pris soin de rester dos à lui, il était probablement hors de danger. L'apprenti espion se demanda alors que faire de son 'petit' problème. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi et risquer que son membre se réveille dès que l'agent le toucherait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se masturber en sachant que son émoi originel avait été causé par Casey. Même s'il devait avouer que ses caresses lui étaient bien agréables… Il se demanda si c'était coupable qu'une petite partie de lui commence à en vouloir un peu plus. Puis il se rappela que ce n'était qu'une mission, que le major ne s'intéressait absolument pas à lui en dehors de cela, et que par ailleurs il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une relation avec une brute comme Casey. Chuck avisa le pommeau de douche, se glissa dessous et alluma le jet d'eau froide à pleine intensité. Ses passions s'éteignirent bien vite.

Après une douche glacée, c'est un Chuck grelottant qui rejoignit Casey en cuisine. Ce dernier l'avisa du regard, mais le salua à peine, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Il se contenta de lui proposer un café, que Chuck accepta volontiers. Lorsqu'il lui passa la tasse et que leurs doigts se touchèrent, le major remarqua immédiatement que la peau de l'informaticien était gelée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Chuck, t'es malade ? lui demanda l'espion.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! se récria Chuck. J'aime juste prendre mes douches froides.

Le major l'observa d'un air circonspect. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter que Chuck était sur la défensive. Mais bon, c'était normal, il avait eu beaucoup de choses à digérer ces derniers jours. Casey décida de lui laisser quelques heures de tranquillité avant de recommencer à travailler leur couverture. Il savait comment était le gamin quand il était perturbé, toujours à vouloir discuter et poser mille questions, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir s'en occuper.

\- Départ dans 15 minutes, se contenta de dire l'agent. On n'a pas plus de temps, t'as pioncé comme une princesse.

La faute à qui ? pensa Chuck intérieurement. Les deux dernières nuits combinées, il n'avait pas pu dormir plus de dix heures, sans compter le temps qu'il lui fallait chaque fois pour trouver le sommeil. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de voir Casey si en forme, alors qu'il n'avait pas dû se reposer beaucoup plus que lui. Encore un super tour d'espion probablement. Chuck se demanda s'il pourrait saisir une occasion au travail de faire une petite sieste. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Et si, par la même occasion, il pouvait trouver le temps de tirer ses pensées au clair, ce serait tout bénef.

Chuck retourna chez lui prendre quelques affaires, résistant à l'idée d'aller se blottir dans son lit, certain que Casey viendrait le tirer de là par la peau du cul avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait aucun doute que l'agent l'observait par le biais des caméras à l'instant même. Il soupira, fusilla du regard le cadre de l'une des photos offertes par Sarah, puis ressortit de sa chambre. Il ne croisa ni Ellie, ni Devon.

xXx

Après un trajet très silencieux, Chuck et Casey se séparèrent, vaquant chacun à leurs occupations au sein du Buy More. Mais à peine Chuck installé au bureau de la réception, l'assistant manager Harry Tang, toujours prêt à lui donner du fil à retorde, l'assaillit pour lui demander d'aller réparer un lot d'ordinateurs tombés en panne durant la nuit et entreposés dans la salle de projection. Chuck s'y rendit à reculons et constata que tous les ordinateurs avaient été infectés par un virus. Il soupçonna les sbires de Tang de lui avoir jouer un mauvais tour, mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour se plaindre et il devait obéir aux ordres. Il soupira. Cette farce tombait bien mal : cette tâche répétitive et ennuyante lui donnait encore plus envie de dormir.

Lorsque midi pointa, il avait restauré la moitié des ordinateurs et il décida de s'octroyer une petite pause pour le déjeuner. Il se rendit en salle de repos, qu'il trouva étrangement vide, et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour déguster son sandwich lorsque John Casey fit son entrée. Il vit l'agent jauger la pièce du regard pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, puis se rapprocher de lui avec une démarche prédatrice. La main contre son torse, l'espion poussa Chuck jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le dos collé aux casiers. Celui-ci déglutit lorsque le major lui adressa un sourire carnassier, puis lui saisit la main pour croquer le croûton de son sandwich.

\- Tu as toujours peur de moi, Bartowski ? demanda l'agent, une fois sa bouchée avalée.

\- Non… par contre, j'ai peur qu'on nous surprenne comme ça, répondit Chuck, les yeux dirigés vers la porte de sortie.

\- Ce serait moins drôle sans risque, souligna Casey.

Le major passa sa main dans la chevelure de Chuck, un doigt jouant avec l'une de ses boucles, avant de la saisir subitement pour le forcer à pencher la tête sur le côté. Les lèvres de Casey s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, tandis que l'autre main de l'espion se posa brutalement contre le casier, au-dessus de l'épaule de l'informaticien, faisant un bruit d'enfer. Chuck s'agrippa instinctivement au t-shirt de Casey, attiré par son odeur de musc, de poudre de canon, sa peau chaude et ses lèvres humides. La façon dont l'agent se montrait tantôt doux et tantôt dominant, agissant de façon imprévisible, l'excitait de plus en plus alors qu'il le touchait à peine. Il suspectait le major de s'amuser bien plus de la situation que prévue, en voyant que Chuck pouvait se montrer si réceptif. L'informaticien entendit soudain un clic, et aperçut la porte s'entrouvrir. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu le repousser, Casey s'était reculé et se trouvait désormais à 3 mètres de lui, occupé à déverrouiller son propre casier.

C'était Morgan qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce, déblatérant à toute vitesse une histoire de tournoi de catch organisé par Jeff et Lester dans la remise. Tout excité par son annonce, il ne remarqua même pas l'attitude des deux hommes qui s'ignoraient trop manifestement, les joues rouges de Chuck et son souffle haletant. Morgan s'était toujours demandé comment ces deux-là pouvaient être amis, Casey étant un peu effrayant à son goût, mais il n'y voyait qu'une relation cordiale entre deux voisins. En ayant entendu assez à propos des inepties des employés du Buy more, Casey quitta rapidement la pièce avec un grognement, laissant à Chuck le soin d'écouter Morgan.

Après avoir raisonné son ami et être allé calmer les choses dans la remise, Chuck retourna à son poste pour terminer la réparation des ordinateurs, espérant pouvoir finir avant 16 heures et rentrer chez lui plus tôt. C'était sans compter sur l'apparition de Lester qui, apparemment très content de pouvoir se venger de l'interruption de son tournoi par Chuck, venait l'informer qu'il était demandé pour une intervention concernant la réparation d'un photocopieur de l'autre côté de la ville. L'apprenti espion soupira puis obtempéra. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de projection, il vit immédiatement Casey se diriger vers lui, sans animosité. Se tenant à une distance respectable, il lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Besoin d'aide pour l'intervention ?

\- Non merci, ça ira Casey, la sécurité de la nation n'est pas en jeu…

Le manque de sommeil le rendait un peu sarcastique. Casey grimaça mais le laissa tranquille. Chuck partit réaliser son intervention, qui lui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu car il se retrouva coincé dans les bouchons. Il ne rentra au magasin qu'à 17 heures, et il lui restait encore une poignée d'ordinateur à traiter. Alors qu'il se remettait au travail, Casey le rejoignit :

\- Prêt à partir Bartowski ? On a terminé notre journée.

\- Pas encore, je dois finir ça avant demain, ordre de l'assistant manager. Tu peux rentrer sans moi si tu veux, je demanderais à Sarah ou Ellie de venir me chercher.

Le major quitta la salle en silence, mais, contre toute attente, revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Morgan.

\- J'y connais pas grand-chose en informatique, mais le nain peut t'aider. Je vais t'attendre, c'est pas la peine de faire déplacer Ellie ou Walker pour rien.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Casey s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils pour les regarder travailler. Chuck se sentit touché que l'agent l'attende, même si, concrètement, il ne faisait rien.

\- Je te revaudrai ça Morgan, déclara-t-il à son ami

\- T'inquiète, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

\- Du coup dis-moi, si tu devais partir sur une île déserte et ne plus pouvoir manger qu'un seul sandwich pour le restant de tes jours, ce serait lequel ?

Chuck posa cette question avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu la mâchoire de Casey crisper derrière lui, souvenir de longues nuits passées à l'espionner pendant qu'il bavardait avec Morgan. Chuck ne disait jamais non à une petite vengeance personnelle. Le petit brun commença à exposer son opinion au cours d'un discours d'une dizaine de minutes.

A 18 heures, ils avaient enfin terminé. Chuck, exténué, voyait avec plaisir la fin de cette longue journée. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui se reposer et rattraper sa nuit de sommeil. Casey les raccompagna chez eux, déposant Morgan qui était venu à vélo, avant de se garer dans l'allée qu'il partageait avec les Bartowski. Chuck se dirigea immédiatement vers son appartement, mais Casey le retint par le bras.

\- Viens chez moi.

\- Casey, j'ai besoin de dormir, protesta Chuck d'une voix plaintive.

\- Je sais. Mais on doit faire un point, je te laisse partir tout de suite après.

Chuck le regarda d'un air agacé, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie d'argumenter. Il se laissa faire alors que Casey le tirait jusqu'à son propre appartement. Alors que le major enlevait sa veste et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, Chuck se traîna jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'effondra. Casey grogna en le voyant affalé ainsi sur son canapé en cuir, les chaussures encore au pied. Il lui retira celles-ci, le débarrassa de son manteau, et souleva le bas du canapé un instant pour récupérer une couverture rangée dessous. Le major le recouvrit avec la couette, puis s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

\- Bon ok Chuck, tu peux dormir un moment, mais après on doit parler.

Chuck n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser à quel point il était étrange que Casey veuille discuter, lui qui n'était pas vraiment le bavard de leur équipe, qu'il sombra dans le sommeil à peine ses jambes repliées pour tenir sur le canapé.

xXx

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Chuck entendit un programme de télévision tourner. Il ne savait plus exactement où il s'était endormi, mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Sa tête reposait sur quelque-chose de dur, qu'il n'identifia pas immédiatement. Une main se trouvait dans ses cheveux, le caressant distraitement. Sarah ? Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus, comme un chat endormi, lorsqu'il sentit quelque-chose de dur derrière sa tête également. Plus dur que le coussin d'un canapé. La voix de Casey acheva de lui faire reprendre conscience :

\- Alors gamin, enfin réveillé ?

Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin où il était, Chuck tenta de se redresser, sans grande conviction. Mais la main de Casey l'en empêcha, bloquant gentiment son mouvement. Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête, qui reposait en fait sur les genoux du major. Celui-ci recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Chuck, les yeux fermés, se laissa bercer par les douces caresses. Il devait reconnaître que c'était particulièrement agréable. C'était un instant tendre, sans brutalité. Un moment à savourer. Il commençait à se dire que, dans un autre contexte, si Casey n'était pas agent, s'ils étaient plus proches tous les deux, tout pourrait être différent. Si tout cela était réel, peut-être pourrait-il se voir avec un Casey finalement. Mais tout était artificiel…

L'informaticien entrouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que l'agent regardait un documentaire animalier sur la vie sauvage, ce qui le fit sourire. Chuck se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position. S'il s'était lui-même hissé sur les genoux de Casey ou si ce dernier l'avait tiré jusque-là. Il rougit un peu en se demandant ce que le major devait penser de lui.

\- Walker est passée pendant que tu dormais, l'informa Casey sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux.

Chuck se retourna sur le dos pour regarder l'agent dans les yeux, mais ce dernier lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de continuer à suivre le documentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Chuck.

Casey sourit en se rappelant l'arrivée de l'agent Walker.

_Chuck, bien que complètement endormi, s'était retourné dans son sommeil, la tête face au dossier du canapé, le haut de son crâne venant frotter contre la cuisse de Casey. Lorsque ce dernier avait voulu se décaler pour lui laisser un peu de place, le Chuck endormi avait attrapé sa cuisse qui se dérobait et s'était hissé dessus pour l'immobiliser. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait la tête tournée droit sur l'entrejambe de Casey. Avant même que le major ait le temps d'en rire ou de prendre une photo pour se moquer du jeune homme, il avait entendu la porte être crochetée, ce qui déclencha une alarme. _

_\- Merde, désolée Casey, c'est moi !_

_Il reconnut la voix de sa coéquipière et éteignit l'alarme avec son téléphone. Chuck était toujours profondément endormi, apparemment assommé par sa longue journée de travail. Casey le retourna rapidement de sorte qu'il fasse face à la télé, et glissa la main dans ses cheveux. Sarah arriva alors dans le salon et les observa avec les yeux écarquillés._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Le gamin dort, souligna Casey._

_Sarah secoua frénétiquement la tête et reprit ses esprits._

_\- Chuck ne répondait pas à mes messages, donc je me suis doutée qu'il était avec toi et j'ai voulu vous surprendre pour voir comment vous vous débrouilliez. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi prudent…._

_\- La prudence peut te sauver la vie, Walker._

_Sarah le regarda étrangement, toujours un peu hébétée de voir l'informaticien paisiblement assoupi sur ses genoux. Elle eut un pincement en cœur. Même avec elle, Chuck ne baissait jamais autant sa garde._

_\- La mission se passe bien alors ? demanda-t-elle. J'étais un peu inquiète._

_\- Comme tu peux le constater, ça pourrait-être pire, railla Casey._

_Il voyait bien que l'espionne était contrariée. Il savait qu'elle s'attachait un peu à trop à l'atout, comme elle s'était trop attachée à Larkin, et qu'elle en oubliait parfois ses priorités d'agent. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose ce changement de couverture, à la fois pour elle et pour Chuck, histoire de leur rappeler un peu le but de la mission Intersecret. Sarah reprit d'une voix plus calme, camouflant ses émotions :_

_\- D'accord. J'étais aussi venue te donner ce dossier. J'ai fait des recherches sur le bar, son gérant, et les employés qui seront présents. Je devrais être en mesure de me faire embaucher pour la soirée. En attendant, je pense que ça ne serait pas trop mal que vous alliez mener une mission de repérage un de ces soirs, afin de tester votre couverture._

_Casey saisit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et hocha la tête pour la remercier. L'espionne de la CIA quitta ensuite l'appartement, après leur avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil._

Chuck le regardait avec insistance, parce que Casey ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Le major recommença à lui caresser les cheveux, en massant son front avec son pouce, et son protégé ferma à nouveaux les yeux, profitant de la douce caresse.

\- Rien de spécial, elle est juste passée me filer un dossier. Elle a été surprise de voir que tu dormais comme un bébé, déclara l'agent avec un sourire en coin.

Chuck rougit comme un adolescent. Il attrapa son téléphone et remarqua que, outre les messages de Sarah, il avait reçu des appels d'Ellie qui lui demandait où il était. Chuck la rappela immédiatement pour s'excuser, prétextant qu'il était chez Morgan en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo et qu'il en avait oublié l'heure. Il raccrocha en poussant un soupir, fatigué de mentir à sa famille. Chuck attrapa la main de Casey sur sa tête, puis se releva finalement, se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ouais, d'après Beckman, il faut que je fasse le point avec toi sur l'avancée de la mission.

\- Tu fais des rapports à Beckman sur tout ce qui se passe entre nous ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon rôle.

Chuck ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise à cette idée. Casey n'était pas bavard, alors il se doutait bien qu'il n'entrait pas dans les détails, mais il était tout de même horrifié en imaginant l'espion raconter : « Aujourd'hui, le sujet s'est endormi sur mes genoux. Il est de moins en moins farouche ». Chuck se sentait déshumanisé.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ce soir ? demanda l'informaticien, la voix légèrement teintée de rancune.

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. J'ai l'impression que la situation s'améliore, non ?

\- Certainement, déclara Chuck en haussant les épaules.

Casey ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu la rancœur dans sa voix, mais il faisait manifestement mine de l'ignorer. Cela renforça la mauvaise humeur de Chuck. Il se demanda comment il avait pu passer d'un état aussi apaisé quelques minutes auparavant à tant d'irritation désormais. Voyons que l'agent ne lui adressait pas plus la parole, Chuck se releva et annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait le point.


	5. J-3 : Seconde Partie

Bonjour, bonsoir !

La suite : (je vais arrêter de disserter sur mes retards, vu qu'ils semblent inéluctables x))

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**J-3 : seconde partie**

Lorsque Chuck ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il tomba nez à nez avec Ellie en train de trépigner dans le salon, visiblement furieuse. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Chuck, interloqué.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais chez Morgan !

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Et alors, Morgan est là Chuck, pas chez lui !

La tête de Morgan émergea du canapé, l'air contrit.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant Morgan, lui intima Ellie. Je dois discuter avec mon frère.

Chuck soupira et se rapprocha de sa grande sœur :

\- Ellie, je suis désolé, j'étais avec Sarah. Les choses sont compliquées en ce moment…

L'infirmière s'apaisa un peu en entendant le ton malheureux de son frère.

\- Encore… Chuck, tu sais, si ça ne va vraiment pas avec Sarah, il vaut mieux terminer les choses.

\- Je sais, Ellie, je sais… Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je comprends... Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Chuck la serra dans ses bras avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il envoya immédiatement un message à Sarah pour qu'elle soit au courant de cette histoire si Ellie venait à lui en parler, afin que cette dernière ne découvre pas qu'il lui avait menti une seconde fois. Puis il décida d'allumer son ordi et de lancer une partie de Counter Strike. Il était généralement très bon à ce jeu. Cependant, cette fois, il remarqua vite qu'il perdait toutes les manches. Même le tour où son équipe avait presque décimé la team adverse, il remarqua qu'un joueur les exécutait tous, un par un, en les prenant en embuscade. Chuck commença à s'énerver sur son clavier lorsque l'adversaire en question le tua avec un simple couteau. Ce joueur, nommé « True Patriot », accumulait tous les points de son équipe. A la fin de la partie, Chuck eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsque True Patriot lui envoya un message privé.

"Alors Bartowski, on a du mal à tenir la distance ?"

Chuck soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. A part auprès de quelques-uns des membres de sa liste d'amis, l'informaticien était anonyme sur les jeux en ligne. Le nouvel arrivant qui jouait à la guerre comme s'il l'avait vécue ne pouvait être que Casey. Dépité, Chuck éteignit son écran, puis s'allongea sur son lit, un livre à la main. L'agent ne pouvait pas le déranger dans cette activité solitaire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait... Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement du major. La télé de Chuck s'alluma soudainement, et un message s'afficha sur son écran noir : "Rejoins-moi à 22 heures pour une surprise".

Chuck pouffa d'abord dédaigneusement. Comme s'il allait pardonner l'affront aussi facilement. Il n'était pas un enfant que l'on pouvait attirer juste avec une surprise. Il recommença à tourner les pages de son livre, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Il s'attendait à tout instant à recevoir un second message de Casey qui chercherait à le faire céder à ses attentes, mais il n'en fut rien. Cela l'intriguait encore plus. Une partie de lui cherchait à deviner ce que l'agent lui réservait… Et il n'était que 20 heures, il avait encore 2 heures devant lui pour exciter sa curiosité… Chuck devina que c'était ce que l'espion espérait en lui laissant un délai aussi long. Il n'allait pas se laisser prendre au piège. Il partit dans la cuisine pour se faire à manger et discuter un peu avec Ellie et Devon.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il était 21 heures. Casey ne lui avait pas laissé d'autres messages. L'informaticien se glissa sous sa couette et lança un épisode de Star Trek. Il était convaincu que devant sa série, il ne verrait pas le temps passer et il manquerait l'heure fatidique sans s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins, à mesure que l'heure tournait, Chuck sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. A 21h50, il en était réduit à regarder s'écouler chaque minute. A 21h56, il ne tint plus et se leva pour mettre ses chaussures. Il passa par la fenêtre et se rapprocha de l'appartement de Casey, dont il trouva la porte entrouverte. Le major était dans le salon, débout devant la télé, apparemment en pleine discussion :

\- Malgré des débuts difficiles, Chuck est devenu rapidement très professionnel. Je n'ai aucun doute que, dans quelques jours, notre couverture sera parfaitement en place. Chuck a de plus en plus confiance en moi, et j'ai confiance en lui, déclara l'agent d'un ton assuré.

\- Excellente nouvelle, major Casey, lui répondit le général Beckman. Cependant, rappelez-vous que votre première mission est de protéger l'Intersecret. Au premier signe de danger, vous lui ferez quitter le bar.

\- A vos ordres, général.

La télé s'éteignit, puis l'agent se servit un verre de whisky. L'informaticien, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte, le regarda avec étonnement remplir un deuxième verre.

\- Ce que tu as entendu t'as rassuré, Bartowski ? demanda finalement Casey.

Chuck sortit de l'ombre pour entrer dans la pièce. Il n'allait certainement pas avouer que cela lui avait fait plaisir d'entendre Casey déclarer qu'il avait confiance en lui. L'apprenti espion esquiva cet aveu en répondant par une autre question :

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

\- Je savais que tu répondrais à mon appel, annonça Casey. Et puis, tu n'es pas vraiment discret.

Chuck se renfrogna. Il avait essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible. Comment le militaire faisait-il pour toujours le repérer ?

\- Tu m'as promis une surprise, réclama Chuck.

\- Ce que tu es impatient, soupira le major. Très bien, viens donc par ici.

Chuck se rapprocha de l'agent, qui se tenait devant la table basse, sur laquelle était posé un carton d'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur. Casey lui fit un signe de tête et l'informaticien l'ouvrit, y trouvant une sphère de taille moyenne, ressemblant par quelques aspects à un ampli sans fil.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Chuck.

\- Il s'agit d'un brouilleur de transmissions, expliqua Casey en lui prenant l'objet des mains. Lorsque tu appuies sur ce bouton, cela coupe la transmission des micros et des caméras dans un rayon de 15 mètres pendant une trentaine de minutes.

Chuck observa attentivement l'objet, caressant la surface métallique douce. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la clé qui lui permettrait de retrouver un peu d'intimité.

\- Tu as le droit de t'en servir dans ta chambre, poursuivit Casey. On a décidé que, maintenant qu'on est un peu plus proches toi et moi, tu devais pouvoir avoir un peu de temps pour toi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de toujours garder ta montre sur toi lorsque tu l'utilises. Sinon, je devrais te reprendre le brouilleur. C'est compris, Chuck ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça le cadet d'une voie émue.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était ce qu'il désirait de plus cher depuis des mois. L'intimité. Qu'avait-il fait pour soudainement mériter cela ? Il commença à penser qu'il devrait bouder Casey plus souvent. Mais peut-être qu'au contraire, , il avait reçu ce cadeau pour récompenser les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se rapprocher du major.

\- Une dernière information : le brouilleur a été programmé pour ne fonctionner qu'une fois par jour. Désolé, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi éternellement.

Chuck fut un peu déçu, mais c'était mieux que rien. 30 minutes de parfaite intimité quotidiennes. Il les utiliserait à bon escient. Chuck remit la sphère délicatement dans le carton, puis se retourna vers l'agent.

\- Merci Casey. Vraiment, merci.

L'espion se contenta de grogner en réponse. Les déclarations de gratitude faisaient partie de la longue liste des choses qu'il n'appréciait pas. Chuck referma le carton, et se demanda s'il devait maintenant rentrer chez lui. Le voyant hésiter, Casey prit l'informaticien par la main et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce. Il passa un doigt sous la boucle de sa ceinture pour le rapprocher de lui. Le plus jeune déglutit.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches, et j'ai trouvé le genre de musique que les gens écoutent dans ces bars… l'informa Casey.

\- Tu es allé en boîte de nuit ? l'interrompit Chuck, amusé à l'idée du militaire se faufilant au milieu d'une foule de jeunes alcoolisés.

\- Bien sûr que non, grogna l'espion. J'ai regardé sur Internet. Et même si ça ne me plaît pas, il va falloir avec…

L'agent pianota quelque chose sur son téléphone, puis une mélodie s'éleva de son home cinéma. Le geek reconnut rapidement une chanson de Shakira et Rihanna : _Can't remember to forget you_. Il gloussa. Casey avait-il seulement déjà vu le clip de cette chanson ? L'informaticien avait un petit peu honte de l'admettre, mais il s'était déjà masturbé dessus à l'occasion. Comme beaucoup de mecs hétéros qui voyaient deux filles se caresser. Chuck réalisa qu'il était un peu un cliché. Mais il n'eut plus trop le temps d'y penser lorsque Casey colla leurs deux bassins ensemble et commença à mouvoir ses hanches. L'apprenti espion écarquilla les yeux. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour John Casey danserait collé-serré contre lui, il aurait ri à s'en décoller la mâchoire. Et pourtant, le militaire avait actuellement une main dans le bas de son dos, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la courbe de ses fesses. Le major était décidément plein de surprises….

Au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de la musique, les mains et les jambes de l'agent lui imposèrent un rythme sensuel, envoûtant… aguichant. Chuck prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, mais la tête dans le cou de Casey, il fut envahi par l'odeur de son aîné. Ces fragrances masculines, musquées, qui l'obnubilaient de plus en plus. Le militaire glissa un genou entre ses cuisses, rapprochant leur bassin, stimulant comme par hasard l'entrejambe de Chuck qui s'éveillait doucement. Le plus jeune le soupçonna de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, et l'état dans lequel il le mettait. Il était stupéfait de découvrir que l'espion pouvait se montrer aussi sensuel. Mais ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu…

Chuck saisit les mains de Casey puis se retourna dos contre lui. Il prit en main le rythme de leur danse, et commença à remuer du fessier, se frottant volontairement contre l'aine de son aîné. Il sourit en entendant le major grogner légèrement à son oreille, et ses mains se resserrer contre ses hanches. Il aurait probablement la marque des doigts de l'espion imprimée sur sa peau le lendemain. En continuant de se déhancher, Chuck glissa les mains dans son dos pour saisir la nuque de Casey. Il chuchota en même temps que la musique, la tête à moitié tournée :

_« I'll rob and I'd kill to keep him with me. I'll do anything for that boy »_

_« I'll give my last dime to hold him tonight. I'll do anything for that boy »_

Il vit le coin de la bouche de l'agent se parer d'un sourire, puis ses lèvres descendirent contre son cou sensible pour l'embrasser doucement. Chuck émit un gémissement qu'il n'essaya même pas de retenir. La vigueur de ses déhanchements s'affaiblit légèrement, alors que son érection commençait à devenir dure et douloureuse contre la fermeture de son pantalon. Il se demanda si Casey avait le même problème que lui, alors qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier contre ses fesses, s'il ne l'intéressait pas vraiment ou si l'agent savait juste particulièrement bien se contrôler. Alors que la chanson arrivait à terme, les dents du major s'attaquèrent presque brusquement au haut de son cou. Et la douleur fit sursauter le membre de Chuck. Qui aurait deviné qu'il pouvait être si réceptif aux morsures ?

Chuck relâcha la nuque de Casey puis baissa le regard vers ses propres jambes. Son excitation était évidente. Il tenta de tirer sur son t-shirt pour la dissimuler, assez vainement. Casey se détacha de son dos mais Chuck ne se retourna pas. Au contraire, il balbutia très vite :

\- Je dois prendre une douche.

\- Tu en as déjà pris une ce matin, fit remarquer Casey.

\- Eh bien, j'ai besoin d'en prendre une autre.

Chuck imaginait très bien l'agent hausser un sourcil soupçonneux derrière son épaule. Il courut presque pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Casey, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il libéra hâtivement son érection de son pantalon trop serré, et souffla de soulagement. Cette fois, il était vraiment dur. Il avisa le pommeau de douche et se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une solution satisfaisante. Sinon, il devrait se masturber, mais cela signifiait reconnaître son attirance pour Casey… Cette mission était en train de le faire douter de son orientation sexuelle. Et il ne savait même pas si ces interrogations étaient simplement liées à ses devoirs d'agent temporaire, ou bien à quelque chose de plus profond, de plus réel. Il se rappela la sensation des hanches de Casey se frottant contre les siennes. Les dents qui mordaient son cou, lui laissant une marque rosée qu'il pouvait maintenant admirer dans le miroir. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Ellie, Morgan et surtout à Sarah ? Il frotta la tâche inutilement, comme s'il pouvait la faire disparaître. Toute cette histoire entraînait trop de questions… Il préférait pour le moment se reposer sur les méthodes qui marchaient. Chuck se glissa sous la douche et alluma une nouvelle fois le jet d'eau froide.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, après une douche un peu plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il était frigorifié. Casey était installé sur le canapé, emmitouflé sous un plaid d'apparence très confortable. Chuck avait terriblement envie de le rejoindre et de se blottir contre la chaleur apaisante du militaire, mais il savait que c'était dangereux. Il s'apprêtait à signifier son intention de rentrer chez lui, lorsque son compagnon s'exprima en premier :

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux. Casey était en train de jouer à Halo 5, sur Xbox One. Chuck adorait ce jeu. Il ne savait pas que l'agent aussi s'adonnait à ce genre de passe-temps : cela expliquait pourquoi il était si bon à Counter Strike. En tout cas, il aurait été suspect de refuser. Chuck s'approcha pour saisir une manette, s'asseyant sur un pan du canapé, à une distance raisonnable du major. L'air de rien, celui-ci étendit la couverture pour la glisser autour de l'apprenti espion. Il toucha les mains gelées de Chuck.

\- Bartowski, t'as encore pris une douche glacée, tu vas chopper la crève.

Le militaire saisit ses deux mains, et les colla ensemble pour les frotter entre les siennes. Chuck tenta de se dégager, craignant les réactions de son corps, mais Casey le tenait trop fermement.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait jouer, rappela timidement le plus jeune.

\- Chuuut, répondit le major, laisse-moi te réchauffer.

Casey décolla le dos de l'informaticien du dossier, et se glissa - Chuck ne savait trop comment - entre lui et le canapé. Les jambes de l'espion étaient enroulées autour des siennes et ses bras l'enserraient en continuant de frotter ses mains. Le geek était complètement pris au piège. Il tenta de se calmer en se concentrant sur sa respiration, mais la seule sensation de l'étreinte du major ravivait son excitation. Finalement, la douche froide : pas sa meilleure idée... Cela n'avait servi qu'à repousser temporairement le problème.

Les mains de Casey quittèrent les siennes, remontèrent le long de ses bras, caressant chaque centimètre de peau avec ses paumes fortes et calleuses d'avoir utilisé tant d'armes. Ces attentions enflammaient ses sens, l'invitaient à se blottir encore plus près de du corps chaud et solide qui le retenait captif. La tête de Casey se glissa par-dessus son épaule, son souffle chaud si près du sien, ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient sans ciller, comme s'ils le défiaient de reculer. Chuck savait ce qui allait venir. Il était dur d'anticipation, et serrer ses jambes entre elles ne suffisait guère à retenir son excitation.

Soudain, Chuck se dit que si Casey posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne résisterait plus. Il se retournerait et arracherait tous les vêtements du militaire pour explorer son corps et lécher chaque cicatrice. Il le renverserait sur le canapé et l'embrasserait jusqu'à en perdre souffle. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il n'avait qu'une seule échappatoire, qui, certes, le ferait paraître suspect, mais qui était toujours mieux que de se jeter sur Casey. Il regarda son garde du corps dans les yeux, et murmura « Star Trek », presque comme s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre l'entende. Mais Casey l'entendit, et le libéra immédiatement. Chuck sauta sur ses pieds, puis baragouina qu'il devait absolument rentrer chez lui, saisit le brouilleur de transmissions et détala à toute vitesse. Sur le canapé, le major le regardait fuir en souriant étrangement.

Chuck rentra chez lui par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il posa le cadeau de l'agent sur la table, hésita à l'utiliser, mais se rendit compte que cela rendrait sa fuite encore plus suspecte. Il laissa le brouilleur sur place, passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre, constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain. A nouveau, il se hâta de délivrer son érection de son pantalon. Cette fois, elle était carrément douloureuse. Chuck s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, et se rendit à l'évidence. Il allait devoir se masturber, et il ne penserait certainement pas à Sarah ou à toute autre jolie jeune femme de sa connaissance. Le souffle de Casey sur sa peau, ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient, ses larges mains qui le caressaient. Chuck passa une main sur son sexe et soupira de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux. Le torse solide contre son dos, les dents mordant son cou. Chuck commença à mouvoir sa main sur sa longueur, rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'il caressa son gland avec son pouce. La langue de l'agent dans sa bouche, une haleine de whisky et ses mains autour de sa tête qui l'emprisonnaient. Chuck accéléra la cadence sur sa hampe, gémissant avec luxure. Il se demanda quelles sensations lui procureraient les mains calleuses de Casey si un jour elles le touchaient ainsi. Si le militaire se montrerait doux ou brutal. S'il le regarderait jouir avec concupiscence. Si, Dieu, il se mettrait à genou pour le prendre en bouche. Cette idée fit littéralement frémir sa verge. Quelques allers-retours supplémentaires et il se vidait dans sa propre main. Chuck resta assis quelques instants, contemplant le carnage. Sa jouissance avait été incroyable pour une simple masturbation solitaire. Une fois son souffle stabilisé, il se leva pour commencer à nettoyer. Dire qu'il partageait cette salle de bain avec Ellie et Trop Top, il avait un peu honte.

Devant sa télé, Casey observa Chuck retourner dans sa chambre. Le gamin avait les joues rouges, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise. Le major sourit. Comme si ce petit idiot pouvait lui cacher son excitation. Son histoire de douche froide, il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Chuck était bien trop douillet pour ça. Alors plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir de la salle de bain, il avait voulu jouer et avait fait exprès de recommencer à le taquiner. Sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre, son érection était évidente. Cela l'amusait de voir qu'il pouvait mettre le gamin dans tous ses états aussi facilement. Ses réactions d'ange innocent lui donnaient envie de le tourmenter davantage. Dans un autre contexte, peut-être même que cela aurait pu devenir sérieux. Mais il était ici en mission, et même s'il pouvait s'amuser, il ne devait pas déraper. Casey décida de laisser l'informaticien se reposer un peu cette nuit.

* * *

Et voici ! Les choses sérieuses commencent un peu. A bientôt j'espère !


	6. J-2 : Première partie

**J-2 : première partie**

Ce matin-là, Chuck se réveilla au son de son alarme. Il l'éteignit, puis palpa le lit derrière lui, à la recherche de la présence rassurante de Casey. Mais il ne sentit que le matelas, ouvrit un œil et découvrit qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez son voisin, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement en cœur en remarquant que l'agent n'était pas venu le réveiller. C'était insensé : ils n'avaient adopté cette nouvelle couverture que depuis 3 jours et Chuck commençait déjà à avoir ses petites habitudes ! Or, dans 2 jours, tout cela serait fini… Il ne devait pas trop prendre goût aux attentions de Casey, au risque d'être blessé lorsque celui recommencerait à le traiter avec indifférence.

Chuck se leva et activa immédiatement le brouilleur de transmissions. Une petite lumière verte s'alluma, indiquant le temps qu'il lui restait avant que l'appareil cesse de fonctionner. L'informaticien était certain que son garde du corps l'observait pour vérifier qu'il s'était bien levé, et il décida de se venger de cette façon, toujours un peu dépité de ne pas avoir eu le droit à sa visite matinale. A l'abri des regards, Chuck se jeta sur son lit et s'étira avec aise. Il pouvait désormais se changer dans sa chambre sans crainte d'être espionné par ses gardiens. En tout cas, si Casey ne lui avait pas menti… Mais le geek était plutôt confiant. Il prit le temps de se réveiller, de se changer puis de rassembler ses affaires pour le travail. Il décida de porter un col roulé qui lui permettait de dissimuler la petite marque rose de morsure sur son cou. Puis il partit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Ellie, prenant bien soin de porter la montre que lui avait offerte la NSA.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, il vit que Casey était déjà parti. Aujourd'hui, c'était donc trajet à part, constata Chuck, un brin contrarié. A peine arrivé au magasin, il repéra Casey en train de conseiller une jeune fille qui lui faisait visiblement du charme. Cela l'agaça bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Mais il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser, Morgan attendant apparemment son arrivée depuis une éternité. Son meilleur ami lui fonça dessus :

\- Ohlala Chuck, je suis désolé… Si j'avais su que je devais te couvrir hier soir, je ne serais jamais venu !

\- T'inquiète pas Morgan, c'est pas grave, essaya de le rassurer Chuck.

\- Non mais vraiment, tu étais tellement fatigué, et tu étais rentré avec Casey… J'aurais parié que tu étais tout de suite allé te coucher, mais j'ai dû me tromper.

\- Je me suis simplement dit que j'allais profiter de la soirée pour passer du temps avec Sarah.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, quand je suis arrivé chez toi, j'ai justement vu Sarah qui sortait de chez Casey, l'air perturbé. Je ne savais pas que ces deux-là étaient amis.

\- Euh oui… elle est passée récupérer mon portefeuille, que j'avais laissé dans la voiture de Casey, rien de très important.

Chuck constata avec amertume à quel point il lui était désormais facile de mentir à ses proches. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il aurait tellement voulu parler avec Morgan de sa relation avec Casey, partager ses doutes, lui demander conseil… Mais il ne pouvait pas, et ça le tuait.

\- Ah bon, d'accord… Enfin, tu aurais pu le récupérer toi-même, surtout que tu es rentré peu après. Mais bon, si c'est ce que tu jugeais le mieux.

\- Ben, tu sais, Casey est un peu bizarre, j'ai pensé que ça se passerait mieux avec Sarah.

\- Qui est un peu bizarre ? demanda une voix rauque derrière eux, reconnaissable entre mille.

Chuck et Morgan se retournèrent face à Casey, qui en avait apparemment fini avec la cliente. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et Morgan s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant Chuck gérer la situation, car il était le seul dans tout le magasin à savoir s'y prendre avec le Casey.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, lui lança l'informaticien lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, j'essaie de préserver notre couverture. Ellie et Morgan commencent à se poser des questions.

\- Alors dis-leur la vérité, répondit Casey. Que tu es avec moi. On est _amis_, non ?

_Amis_. Ce mot résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Chuck. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait jamais su si Casey le considérait comme un ami, vu qu'il le traitait constamment comme un gamin inopportun. Et aussi, parce qu'il ne savait plus s'il pouvait lui-même encore considérer son garde du corps comme un ami, avec ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour celui-ci. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un nouveau client harangua Casey. Chuck retourna alors à son poste habituel, au bureau du service client.

La matinée fut calme et il eut tout le loisir d'observer les employés évoluer, essayer de vendre, parfois de draguer, rarement réussir. Et surtout, dès que Casey lui tournait le dos, il le suivait du regard, admirant son corps musclé que ses vêtements épousaient parfaitement, devinant le revolver qu'il gardait toujours à la ceinture, appréciant sa démarche souple malgré sa carrure colossale.

Alors que l'heure de la pause déjeuner approchait, Chuck réalisa que Sarah n'était pas venue le voir aujourd'hui, alors il lui envoya quelques messages pour lui montrer qu'il pensait à elle. Il la sentait distante ces derniers temps… Or, elle était la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait vraiment discuter de la mission. Il avait besoin de ses conseils et de ses paroles rassurantes, et, en même temps, il ignorait comment lui annoncer qu'il commençait à être attiré par Casey. Alors, il se contentait de plaisanter avec elle, espérant qu'elle viendrait bientôt prendre de ses nouvelles.

Alors qu'il finissait d'écrire un SMS, il vit du coin de l'œil son garde du corps se rendre en salle de pause. Il décida de le suivre. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte - et Casey avait beau être dos à lui - que celui-ci lui demanda :

\- Tu me surveilles, Bartowski ?

Fichu espion. Peu importe à quel point il essayait d'être discret, Casey savait toujours lorsque Chuck l'observait ou tentait au contraire de se cacher de lui. C'était sa mission de garde du corps évidemment, mais Dieu que c'était agaçant.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter. Tu n'es pas venu ce matin.

Son ton était un peu plus mordant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Après avoir été forcé d'employer son mot de code la veille, Chuck était inquiet à l'idée que l'agent puisse penser qu'il régressait et se laissait à nouveau dominer par ses peurs. Et s'il se faisait finalement évincer de la mission ? Certes, les choses reviendraient peut-être à la normale, mais Chuck ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mis la vie de plusieurs personnes en jeu pour des raisons aussi futiles. Alors qu'il gambergeait ainsi, Casey se retourna vers lui.

\- On dirait que tu commences à t'attacher à moi…

Chuck voulut protester, mais le major se rapprocha subitement, l'obligeant à reculer contre les casiers. Bon sang, ces casiers étaient en passe de devenir ses meilleurs amis, si se retrouver plaqué contre eux continuait à l'exciter autant.

\- J'ai tort ? insista Casey.

Chuck le regarda dans les yeux. Ces iris bleus qui le défiaient de le contredire. Puis son œil fut attiré par la bouche tentante, qui arborait un sourire en coin. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, remplis de promesses. Cette fois, ce fut Chuck qui initia le baiser. Il agrippa Casey par le cou et le força à se pencher vers lui. Son étreinte était brutale, comme le major avait l'habitude de faire. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'espion, pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Leurs langues se rejoignirent immédiatement, comme deux vieilles amies. Casey le laissait mener un peu la danse, même si Chuck pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait de l'épingler contre le mur et de le dévorer. L'informaticien décida de le provoquer un peu, frottant son bassin contre celui de son partenaire. Casey lui saisit les hanches et l'immobilisa, s'éloignant légèrement.

\- Doucement Bartowski, ou bien je vais finir par croire que tu en veux plus.

Chuck rougit violemment. Cependant, il était satisfait de constater que le militaire était légèrement essoufflé également. Apparemment, le Chuck entreprenant marquait des points. Il voulut glisser l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de l'agent, mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet au vol et repoussa son bras avant de s'éloigner. L'informaticien soupira. Le temps de récupérer son sandwich, Jeff et Lester avaient fait leur apparition et ils mangèrent tous ensemble, même si les deux geeks se tenaient à une distance respectable de Casey, qui jouait de son regard noir.

L'après-midi fut plus mouvementé pour Chuck, plusieurs clients étant venus réclamer une réparation. Il eut moins le temps d'observer Casey et plus de travail sur lequel se concentrer. Une fois sa journée terminée, l'agent était déjà parti. Chuck décida de passer au magasin de hot dog, de l'autre côté de la rue, pour voir Sarah. Sa coéquipière parut surprise de le voir.

\- Tout va bien Chuck ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois le magasin vide.

\- Oui, je crois…

Chuck ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le problème. Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle était si belle… Pourtant, la regarder ne lui faisait plus le même effet qu'avant. C'était comme une évidence qui le frappait subitement. Sarah était belle, mais inaccessible. Elle était douce, rassurante et amicale, mais bien trop déterminée à respecter les frontières professionnelles. Et surtout, elle était toujours amoureuse de Bryce Larkin. Ceci étant dit, elle avait peut-être les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Il fallait seulement qu'elle ne devine pas qu'il parlait de Casey.

\- Dis-moi Sarah, si un jour, entre toi et moi, ça devenait sérieux… Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais SI un jour on se laissait une chance, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

Il se trouvait drôlement convaincant dans son rôle d'amoureux transi. Mais Sarah, comme Casey, arrivait bien souvent à deviner lorsqu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il la regarda avec ses yeux de merlan frit les plus réalistes.

\- Chuck, tu sais bien que…

\- Je sais, je veux juste savoir ce qui se passerait.

\- Et bien, l'intersecret pourrait être compromis, nous ne pourrions pas être sûrs qu'il fonctionne correctement. Et mes supérieurs pourraient croire que je ne suis plus en mesure d'assurer ta sécurité correctement… Et demander ma mutation.

_Mutation_. Les mots se serrèrent dans la gorge de Chuck. Il n'envisageait pas de poursuivre cette mission, que ce soit sans Casey ou sans Sarah. La CIA et la NSA lui avaient déjà tout pris, il ne voulait pas perdre ses seuls points de repère dans la tempête qu'était devenue sa vie. Il protesta, un peu énervé :

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi éloigner un agent qui développe des sentiments pour son protégé ? Au contraire, plus on aime les gens, plus on est prêts à prendre des risques pour eux !

\- Je sais bien Chuck, mais c'est compliqué… Assurer la protection de quelqu'un nécessite parfois de prendre des décisions qui lui déplaisent, et c'est plus difficile à faire lorsqu'on est dans une vraie relation.

L'informaticien pouffa intérieurement. Sur ce point, pas de soucis. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant Casey renoncer à prendre une décision parce qu'elle lui déplaisait à lui, le petit Chuck.

\- Je comprends mieux. Merci Sarah, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Chuck ! L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il se retournait. Pourquoi cette question maintenant ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Casey ?

Il prétendit trouver cette interrogation dérisoire :

\- Avec Casey ? Voyons, Sarah… Au contraire, c'est parce qu'avec Casey, tout est simple, on ne se pose pas de questions, et je me demandais pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi avec toi.

Sarah parut soulagée, et le laissa partir. Pour Chuck, cette discussion lui avait permis de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tant que Casey ne modifiait pas son comportement, et que la NSA et la CIA n'en savaient rien, il n'y avait aucun obstacle à ce qu'il se rapproche de l'agent. Chuck était persuadé que l'Intersecret ne marchait que parce qu'il était en confiance avec ses gardiens. Quant au major, il était certain que celui-ci saurait assurer sa protection, quoi qu'il arrive. En fait, la seule difficulté, c'était Casey lui-même. Chuck ne savait pas si leur attirance était réciproque, ou bien si l'agent s'amusait simplement avec lui, prêt à tout arrêter dès la fin de la mission. L'apprenti espion se demanda comment il réagirait si une telle chose devait arriver. Après Sarah, il n'avait pas envie que Casey lui brise le cœur à son tour. Peut-être devait-il prendre ses distances dès maintenant, finalement ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré 3


End file.
